Threshold: I just have to have you!
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Jun finds himself in a peculiar state of attraction to one of the Rozen Maidens, much to his dismay. It's an attraction which provokes a lot out of him, but how far will he be willing to go?
1. Insinuation

Disclaimer: This stands for all the chapters in this story... i don't own Rozen Maiden, or any of its redicolously adorable dolls...

Threshold: I just have to have you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Insinuation<p>

I couldn't remember how it happened, it sort of just did. Well, I guess you could say after the Alice Game was over, I started getting a little lax on things, like I thought nothing weird was going to happen anytime soon. Well, something did. It's not exactly weird, but how should I put it? I couldn't say it's normal either.

Anyway, here it goes. While doing my hopeless math problems one hot summer morning, a random question just popped into my head. I guess having someone by your side makes that a habit.

"Say, Shinku, have you ever considered being human?" I asked, flinging my arms in the air, defeated.

"Why do you ask?" she responded behind the book the size of her head.

"Oh, nothing, just a wondering."

"We rozen maidens are people of very simple happiness, Jun. I do not think aiming for something like that would be logical."

"Yeah, right. Like you and the rest of the dolls fighting each other is any way near logical." I yawed, suddenly finding the day boring. That's a surprise since with all these creeps around something was bound to happen. And something did. If only I saw it coming.

I sensed this sudden chill crawling up my spine. What could it be? Instinct? Perhaps the Hinaichigo playing with her crayons on the carpet again? No, that couldn't be it.

I didn't have time to assess. The window did its famous wonderful wreck before I even realize it. Shinku didn't seem to mind the pieces of glasses suddenly flying all over the place. I did, it was my room for crying out loud. And that Hinaichigo better not scratch herself form playing with the broken pieces or I swear I won't hear the end of it from sister.

"Hi, everybody, I'm here!" Yeah, Suiseiseki alright, she shouted as if the whole neighborhood had to know she arrived.

"Honestly, Suiseiseki, when will you learn to mind you manners?" Shinku said. It annoyed me a lot seeing how calm she was as she said that while reading her book, but at least she was making a point, which I grabbed.

"I'll say! You're a tragedy of a doll, you know that! You'll never get tired of annoying the heck out of me! You and you're darn sister... wait, your sister, is she going to? Ah crap!"

I sort of panicked, realizing a second wave of window attack was about to come. To my surprise, it didn't. but I did saw a doll, a bizarre looking yet adorable doll stuck between a cute little boy and a cute little girl. Her bi-colored eyes and gentle smile and that other side of the window which was still in one piece; the feeling of relief, I never knew I'd feel it from seeing her.

"Hi, everyone, sorry Suiseiseki had to do that again." She said with her mellow voice. She hovered to me and then gave me a smile.

It was then, I think, that I first felt one of those weird sensations. It was something I couldn't explain, I just felt it, and I felt it the moment she smiled at me. Darn, I couldn't even tell which part of me I felt it. But back then, it didn't matter. I was too busy mourning over the once again shattered pieces of glass to recognize it.

While I picked the pieces, Shinku read on, Hinaichigo found a way to irritate the ungrateful Suiseiseki who then had no other retaliation than chasing her around with death threats. Souseiseki, started picking up the debris with me. It was a first, but her seemingly gentle presence had me taking it for granted.

"I'm terribly sorry, Jun. Surely you are tired of having to clean up upon our every entry." She said. There was that feeling again. Hmm...

"yeah, well, at least you learned enough courtesy to use the open side, and not hit me in the process of coming in." I said. I found myself moving oddly closer and closer as I tapped the floor for more pieces. She was doing the same, and when our fingers collided a bit, I found myself under the spell of a deep blush. What?

Something about Souseiseki then? Is it her? Or is it me? Well, being cute is a given trait of a doll, but well, somehow, looking back, she was cuter on all four looking focused, with her bangs swaying to and fro her serious eyes, slightly pouted lips and stout cheeks and fine butt. Oh yes, I remembered concluding her butt was slightly, veeeery slightly, more charming than the rest of them; that of which I am quite aware is an unreasonable use of an adjective. So the given traits of a doll, how does it matter here?

"Guys, lunch is ready!" Nori yelled from below.

"Yey, lunch! I'm going to eat a lot today!"

"Um, hey, Hinaichigo, can go tell my sister Souseiseki and Suiseiseki will be joining us?"

"Okay!"

"Hey, come back here you!"

"Jun, please clean this up quickly so we do not have to wait for you. Honestly, servants should not cause any inconveniences to their masters." I think we all know to whom this obnoxious command belongs to.

"Yeah, alright." I grumbled.

"I will make sure of it, Shinku. I'll stay and help him."

"Very good, Souseiseki. See what trouble you cause my sisters, Jun?"

"Hey, it was your sister who did this in the first place!" and with that I got a nice good kick on the shin. I was bouncing all over the place because of the force, and while Shinku was getting out of the room, the rare sound of Souseiseki's giggle suddenly made me feel like hurting myself again.

"Hey, you, don't tell me you enjoyed that!" I asked, mocking an angry tone, but my smirk betrayed it.

"N-no, really, but you did made the silliest of expressions." she continued her giggle and I continued wondering why I thought it was the most beautiful sound there is. Then an urge came in.

"Oh, really?" I asked, with a suggestion for fear in my manner.

I've always wondered how much of a human a rozen maiden doll is.

I tackled the unsuspecting Souseiseki right on the bed, and began tickling her. Human indeed they are, for her giggles immediately turned into loud fits of laughter. She began kicking and squirming but in the process of laughing that'll hardly be any good. And besides, I felt so motivated it didn't seem I would be overpowered even by the likes of her.

"St-top it, Jun! Ahahaha! Please, pl-please stop, ahahaha!"

"Hehehe! Who's you master? Come on, say it!"

"Yo-you are my master, ahaha! Jun, jun is my master!" she shouted between waves of delightful sounds. But deep inside, I feel like I wanted her to shout more than those words... shout.

I had to stop myself, otherwise she'll suffocate. Then, seeing her between my arms standing like pillars beside her head, I suddenly wished I didn't. She was gasping for air, or panting if you rather put it... panting, Souseiseki, panting, and sweating, the drops of sweat glistening under the rays of the sun. Her face with those honest almost boyish features were flustered with a gentle redness, and her half opened lips, struggling for air, was smiling. She had her eyes closed because of the difficulty, but I guess the exercise also felt good for her... felt good... seeing her like that felt good to me too... strangely enough...

Souseiseki, panting, drenched in sweat, blushing, smiling...

"Oh... you, sir, are... mean." her voice, in exhaustion, it sounded differently. No, it sounded so much like her, so much the deep, mysterious, Souseiseki, but with added... lust? damn!

"I would like to get up now, master." She playfully poked my nose as she said it, oh the hell of it all.

Perhaps she didn't see the shock expression on my face, or perhaps she was too busy recovering from the laughter. Either way I thanked God she didn't see it: what you may ask? The deep, deep blush I knew was building on my face and that strange phenomenon in the middle of my...

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>notes from the author:<p>

some concerns you might need to be aware of.

I'm an obsessed Souseiseki fan, darn it I'm just totally in love with her! Ahem, but let's just keep that to a subtle degree.

anyway, if you don't like the flow of the stories, feel free to send your suggestions or death threats via reviews. comments are also welcome.

I think you should know, the story's going to get worse at least as far as our precious little Jun is concerned, but concerning the story, it's jut going to get sweeter between the two of them. Enjoy!


	2. Barricade your thoughts

Chapter 2: Barricade your thoughts

* * *

><p>I think the heat is getting to me.<p>

It was like the strangest thing that has ever happened to me. Why did I treat Souseiseki like that? Good thing she didn't find it odd. Or if she did, at least she appeared like she was enjoying it. Oh, never mind that, why did I do in it in the first place? Damn... and this heat ain't helping at all.

Looks at these guys, they don't seem bothered by the heat at all! Figures, they've been wearing those antique clothes they're probably used to it. Hinaichigo even looks like she's enjoying herself drawing on highly lighted side of the room. At least Shiku's composed self looks as cool as ever, but how do I make sense of Suiseiseki running around chasing that bug around the room without even sweating? Wait, Suiseiseki?

"Um, hey, where's your sister?" I asked the energetic doll.

"Oh, I think she's helping the old man on something, ugh! Gatcha!" she finally caught it. No, scratch that...

I felt a pair of suspicious eyes stamp on my head. It was Shinku with an ill-witted smile. I pretended not to be affected, though I pretty much felt like I was worthy of suspicion. I returned to the hopeless case of a homework again, going through those numbers and symbols that doesn't seem to make any sense.

"Ugh, I can't think with this heat!" I yelled, and as if on cue...

"Hey, Jun, wanna go to the public pool?" Nori came in again without even knocking. Ah, well, it's not like I feel like freaking out on her because of it, but she should at least give me some privacy. Then again, I have three dolls doing their own business here as if they own the place, so what's the point of privacy.

"Oh my, the pool!" remarked Hinaichigo. I winced when I noticed the last scribble went further beyond the paper she was using, hence on the floor. Yep, gotta remember cleaning that up.

"That does sound inviting." Said Shinku, closing her book. She hopped down from the bed and looked at Suiseiseki with an invitation. The younger twin of course was delighted to join. Everybody in the room suddenly looked at me, and for a moment the silence was deafening. Until Shinku, of course, grew tired of it.

"I understand the concept of a public bath means you have to be in the same area cloth less. Well, Jun, do you think you can handle that with the four of us?"

I brushed aside the part where she insulted my manhood and grunted.

"I've got too much work to do."

"But you'll be cooler afterwards." Nori said. She's such a big sister.

"No thanks."

"Ok."

"Hey, can we get some of those nice cold treats you put on wooden sticks and lick?" Hinaichigo asked with enthusiasm.

"Oh, you mean popsicle? Sure!" sometimes, Nori is just too indulgent. Well, that keeps this household alive, actually.

"Why don't you bring some for me while you're at it?" I said, returning to the sheets of paper on my desk.

"No way, unacceptable! If you do not want to escort us ladies then you don't deserve anything, stupid runt!" retorted Suiseiseki. The authority in her appearance was annoying in itself.

"Fine, just go away, you're bothering me." I said, brushing my hand on them. My sister's going to buy them for me anyway, so, whatever.

Everybody left the room with Hinaichigo and Sueseiseki's cheering, but Shinku seemed like she still had something to say. Despite the fact that I wasn't even facing her I knew she was there, I could feel her. It's true, what they say between people who spend too much time together. They tend to know a lot about each other's presence. Anyway, she just stood there, and I was getting a little conscious about it so,

"What? Want me to carry you downstairs?" I asked.

"Not necessary. Just a word of advice... please behave yourself."

The last two words affected me so much it felt rather scary. I turned to face, to see what disposition her face shows, but she wasn't there anymore. Really scary... oh well.

"We're going now!" I heard my sister yell from below.

"Take care." I yelled back, though not with as much effort. It's just a custom, really, doesn't carry much sense. I guess you can say it's an affectionate habit between us.

"Finally! Now **this** is privacy!"

It's been a while since I sat in my own room with only my whites on. Yeah, I'm that hot, how else will I deal with it. Anyway, I felt a little cooler as I sat beside the bed with nothing but my boxers on. The sudden release of tension from the clothing was so comforting, unfortunately it wasn't inspiring, so even with the predisposition to think straight, I didn't have the will power to deal with school work. That can wait.

I had other concerns, and it's all about that stupid doll... ok, calling her stupid was unruly. In fact, I could even say it's such a cruel paradox; the only girl who has behaved so admirably turned out to be the cause of my biggest problem to date

I leaned my back on the bed and sighed. I tried gathering the facts about this and ordering them in a logical way, but just couldn't. Here it goes anyway; for one thing I know it's all about Souseiseki, ok, that much I know. Well, how can I explain the weird things she does to me? Hmm... well, I'm pretty much attracted to her, judging by the dangerous reaction I made yesterday, anyway. So what? I'm a boy, I'm supposed to be attracted to girls, erm, dolls, wait, that doesn't sound right.

Darn, and so the heat keeps getting into me.

Fine then, I'm attracted to Souseiseki, in more ways than I could perhaps understand, which is scary. Which probably means I could do things that I won't even be aware of doing. Hmm...

I was so engrossed in thought I didn't even realize the brown case that came flying into my room, and yet again, shattering my window. The pieces came rushing to the floor like rain... scary looking, sharp rain. But the heat was still on to me, so I brushed off the thought of having to scold Sueseiseki. And I'll clean up the mess later. I put the back of my hand on my forehead and grumbled.

"Ughr, Sueseiseki, you have until the count of ten to run like hell before I tear you to shreds." my voice was pretty weak, and it didn't spark anything to be concerned about. Wait, wasn't Sueseiseki with my sister and Shinku? I looked at the cases neatly standing side by side near the shelf. One, two, three, oh crap.

"I'm terribly sorry Jun, but the window seemed brand new, and I didn't see any reflection like I did yesterday, so..."

There was like panic in her voice which was interesting, to say the least. It provoked other thoughts in me, the way her voice sounded so sweetly yet so damped at the same time, unlike her loudmouth of a sister. Jeez, I couldn't even call them twins. But I didn't give it much thought. I raised my hand to silence her. She stopped in her statement and her face slowly dropped as did the case which was still hovering while she spoke.

"Why are you suddenly conscious of my window?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm a doll, and my passion to be Alice, the perfect, untarnished girl that she is is still inside of me, alive, so I have to try and perfect myself in whatever way I can." She said with impressive resolve.

The heat's getting into me, because I think she's getting cuter every time she expresses something.

"Hmm... is that so?" I asked again, my smirk getting a dark loom of suspicion.

"Uh, yes, well, there is another reason why I do not wish to upset you." She said, and began twirling her hair with her finger in a shy manner. Darn this heat, really, and I thought she couldn't get any cuter.

"Oh?" I simply said, feeling the urge to tackle her again. Well, it's a good thing that's the only urge kicking in, no weird stuff... not yet.

She closed her eyes and bit her lips and once again I felt the heat getting into me. She slowly turned around so I got a good look on that finely made cut on her blue violet dress. There wasn't much lose ends so it was made either by clean scissors or an impressive accident.

"Whoa, nasty cut, how did you get that?" I asked as I gently pulled her closer to me. I was too lazy to get my back off the soft side of the bed.

I examined the whole and didn't even realize my finger was already penetrating the soft fabric. Her body arched upward suddenly with a gasp. For a doll she's very ticklish.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I was carrying a tray for tea and snacks and was taking it to grandmother's bed room. I failed to notice a nail that was lose from the wall of the hallway. By the time I discovered a fabric of my dress has been ripped, it was already too big, and grandfather said he could not do anything about it. So I rushed over here as quickly as I can." I forced her to sit on my lap while I examined her dress.

"I see. And here I thought you just wanted to see me." I said. It was supposed to be a jest. But I guess being ticklish also means being sensitive.

"Oh, but I did want to see you, Jun, honest." She turned around swiftly in defense of her friendship.

I smiled at her, and removed the cute hat from her cute head.

"Yes you did, so that I can fix your dress, right?" I can't believe I was talking flirt talk with a doll. But I'm quite sure she'd hardly take notice.

"But, but I... oh, you are so mean Jun Sakurada, am I that horrible of a rozen maiden doll?" she said tearfully, putting two soft fists on my chest. Darn, this heat's getting into me. I noticed I was talking in a surprisingly soft voice, as if almost in a whisper. Souseiseki does talk like that, so I guess that's just me blending in with her, that is if it's not the heat getting to me and taking much of my energy to even speak properly.

"I'm just kidding." I said, and began messing up her hair. She pouted at me, something I'm pretty sure worked well to steal so many hearts. "Well, we better get started then. I'll get the sewing kit."

"Ok." With the sudden shift of mood she began untying the ribbons on her dress while I stood up.

"He-hey, don't just go undressing in front of me!" I said in a panic, though it was pretty much deceit on my part.

"Oh? Why not? I have my under garments beneath this dress, and as far under garments are concerned, are you not also in yours at this very moment?" she asked tilting her head.

"Tsk, whatever."

Darn, I forgot I was. Oh well, might as well let the innocence of a doll overtake the situation, no matter how dangerous I think it would be. So I stood up lazily and went over to my desk. The site of the unfinished paper works annoyed me a lot, but I guess Souseiseki being here covered it up quickly. I grabbed the box resting beside the lamp. It rarely leaves my desk since Hinaichigo has been having a lot of those 'accidents' lately with the broken pieces of window glass.

"Um, Jun, could you..."

The sight of her struggling in her own dress almost made me laugh. But I guess having to ask for help was embarrassing enough for her, so I stifled it to a mere snicker.

"Hehe, what happened here?" I asked, putting the box beside me as I sat again beside the bed.

"I can't untie some of the knots. Help me please."

"Ok, ok, hold still." I pulled her to me again, and began untying the complicated knot. No wonder she couldn't get it right. I soon found myself fighting with an area which tied ridiculously tight. With the heat consuming more and more area of my temper I was already annoyed, so with determined force I gave the ribbon a good yank with my finger which of course damaged my nails to some extent.

As painful as it felt I didn't have time to feel it properly, but I did feel Souseiseki's soft butt over my... erm, the part where I dread would have the happiest reaction. Damn, it was so soft, I've never had a girl sit on me before, I wonder if it feels the same.

"So-sorry about that." I said, but I sure as hell wasn't sorry about it, nope, not one bit.

"It's fine." She said, "Oh, you hurt your finger." She took my hand and looked at the slightly chipped finger with a grim.

"Don't worry, I can still mend your dress."

"You sound like I'm not enough of a friend to have the right to be worried about you. I do care about you, you know, and not just for my own benefit." She said, crossing her arms. I could see the ball joints serving as elbows for her. Her shoulders, though, were somewhat finely made, too fine in fact. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I gave random glances at that beautiful shoulder.

"Do you?" I asked, again in jest.

"Of course."

Damn, this heat! It's really getting into me now. Yet in the most cruel of conditions I still found the focus I needed to began running stitches on the torn part. I've always had this ability to see the end result even while I busy my mind in the process. My teachers said it was a unique skill, and that not everyone has it. Well, if not then I guess it's a talent of mine. But I never made a big deal about it.

Right now, however, I couldn't be any more grateful for such a skill, whoever gave it to me. Souseiseki was at first at a comfortably safe distance from me, but my constant pulling of the needle to tighten the stitch was drawing her closer, until she reached my side. Perhaps, out of mere childish, absentminded motion, her arms found my legs a comfortable place to lean on. Oh, she was so soft.

"Shinku was right, your fingers ARE magical." She said. I felt the warmth of her breath and if it was electricity running through my spine I certainly hope I wouldn't go giggling about. It felt nice, though, her breath on my skin. Darn heat!

"Thanks, but it's not, though I certainly wished right now my fingers are really magical. This could take a while, I hope you don't mind waiting." I said. Souseiseki's clothes were darker than that of Shinku's. Its hue makes it really difficult to distinguish one thread from another. It would've been easy if sewing was really my hobby, but I only go at it whenever these dolls would rip off their dresses, which wasn't an everyday occasion, thank goodness.

"I don't mind, please take your time." She said. I really hoped she meant that. She continued to watch. Every time I would pull the needle to exact the fabric her head would follow. It was fun to watch her do it. After some time, though, my entertainement was overpowered by my eyes suddenly surrendering to the stress made by the intense focus. I had to remove my glasses; I am near sighted.

It didn't made things any easier but it did remove the headache which was partly due to the heat, which was getting reaaaaally into me. Souseiseki picked up the glasses and wore them. I smiled at the looks of her; her pretty eyes blinking, magnified by the spectacles wider than her head. She smiled back at me, finding it silly herself. But I smiled because I found it really cute.

I reluctantly told her to remove the glasses; otherwise her eyes might accustom themselves to it. I wish I could've taken a picture of her, though. She was so adorable.

I don't know if it's another skill of mine, but I can also give my attention to two things at the same time. While I did my serious stitching, I looked at Souseiseki every few seconds. It was hard not to look at her when she's being her pretty self. I feel like cursing this father fellow and the same time thanking her. How could you make something so beautiful and at the same time cause me so much trouble with it? I'll probably ask him that. But the moment allows me the presence of an angel, so right now, nothing else matters.

I didn't realize I was smiling.

"What is it?" she asked me with a smile of her own.

"Uh, what?"

"You were smiling a moment ago." honestly, I feel like these dolls can sense when you're up to something. I pray such skill isn't accurate.

I didn't answer her. I resorted back to my serious expression, though my blush could've given away what I was thinking. If worse comes to worse, this heat might even give me a nose bleed.

Her cheeks felt nice and soft as she laid them on my bare thighs. Can you even imagine the proximity of it from my... never mind. Let's just say her being pretty warrants a little bit of motivation for me to control myself from anything my lower faculties would dictate, so my mind wasn't so much into it.

She was probably getting bored. Or perhaps she was upset for me not answering her question. Hmm... well, here it goes.

"I-I..." I muffled, finding the words somehow unbecoming of me. Unfortunately she paid attention and looked up at me with those once again oh so dominating eyes of hers.

"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head. Damn this heat! Damn your cuteness!

"I, uh, well, how should I say this..." I noticed the dress was almost mended, indicating the time I have left before I can still say it.

"Jun, if something is bothering, don't hesitate to tell me." She said with such concern I feel like burning in hell with guilt. Bother? You have no idea.

"Souseiseki, you see... I think, well... I think you're very pretty. There, I said it." My face was so hot, and I couldn't tell anymore whether it was from the heat of the summer day or the embarrassment.

"What did you say?" she asked.

I suddenly find the task at hand demanding to not even pay the slightest attention to her as I did while stealing glances on her slender shoulders.

"I said you're pretty, darn it." I mumbled, sounding annoyed all of a sudden.

She looked at me with an expression I could hardly distinguish. I was too embarrass, so I let my peripherals do the looking, which wasn't keen on details. Then I felt her head land on my legs again, followed by her warm breath.

"Thank you, Jun." she began, "You know, I always stand out as a boy, with my appearance, my dress, my hair, even my personality is a little masculine. Getting a compliment like that is very rare. But it does not bother me. So long as my sisters are happy, and as long as people see them for the beautiful girls that they are, then I am happy."

I had to stop, I was overwhelmed by her love for her sisters. Deep inside, I doubt I can ever be as selfless as her.

The dress was done. I picked her up and put it on her. Good bye, fine shoulder. Anyway, I carefully adjusted the knot which gave us difficulty earlier, making sure she can remove it easily anytime she wants. She twirled around much to my delight, finding herself a step closer to perfection again. To me, she's already there, she's already perfect, more than perfect in fact.

"Thank you so much, Jun." she said, finally stopping her little dance.

"You're very welcome. And Souseiseki," I said, calling the attention of the doll distracted by her newly restored clothing.

"Hm?"

"I really mean it, you are very pretty. And it doesn't matter what other people take you to be. And if you ask me, regardless of how you appear, you'll always be pretty in my eyes."

The sparkle in her eyes, I couldn't say if it was tearful gratitude for what I did to her dress, or shock for what I just said. Either way, I suddenly regretted saying it. Darn this stupid heat! Now what? What will she say? I just ruined the comfortable space between us and told her what's in my head! Oh great, this is just great!

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p> 


	3. Provoke

Chapter 3: Provoke

* * *

><p>In those eyes of flame and earth Jun never imagined he could stare at them like this, seeing eternity in them. If only the moment wasn't as awkward as it is now, if only he could translate that expression on her face, if only his heart wasn't beating so fast making mental registration twice as difficult, he could have wished the moment lasted.<p>

It was in the instance when Jun, finally gathering internal resolve, decided to end the silent turmoil he was experiencing. But before he could open his mouth to say the stupidest of remarks whatever it may be, the window came crashing again, allowing bits and pieces of lethal synthetic crystals to escape in the air. As Jun saw the horrific scene of the other side of the window now gone, his mind leaped to a quick awareness; what goes up must come down. In the split second those edges of glass stood in the air, he knew the cause for it to get there didn't matter as much as the fact that it'll come rushing down on them.

He quickly grabbed Souseiseki's small form and squeezed it on his own, forming a ball of some sort with his back as the fleshly shield on top. He made sure no part of her was exposed. As expected, the pieces came rushing down. Jun had less than a quarter of his body covered with only his boxer shorts on; hence he got the full impact of the shrapnel barrage.

None went beyond the skin, though. Realizing the second of it has passed, Jun opened his eyes to find a blinking Souseiseki, her head pressed firmly on his chest, looking up at him.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing he could say. Souseiseki blinked a couple more times with her big eyes, and Jun felt stupid for blushing at the sight of her just after escaping the jaws of death.

"I, Kanaria, the smartest of the Rozen Maiden dolls have arrived, here to rain terror on you all. Now, where are my..." the emerald doll, standing straight over a pile of broken pieces of glass made a full body turn, scanning the perimeter, until she got the full view of one of her sisters in a rather provocative, and should we say highly suggestive bodily positions with a human.

Not to mention said sister was being cradled by said human who was almost naked.

Jun couldn't even decide what to do first; explain the current situation in all its color, or scream hell at her for almost killing him. Either way, he never thought that perhaps he should release Souseiseki from his arms first, so before he could come up with a decision, Kanaria already made one for him.

"AAAAAAH! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!" her screams were as painful as the wave of violin notes slicing at Jun like a whip. He was carried by the stream of green force away from the still at a dazed Souseiseki, but when it occurred to her what was going on, she knew Kanaria, as much as she was not in a disposition to kill Jun let alone harm anyone, could cause a good amount of hurt on the boy.

"Kanaria, wait, stop!" Souseiseki tried to beckon for her reason, but as she swam through the wild current of magical impulse she knew it will take more than just words to convince her that the scene just now had a very good explanation to it. Each step was getting more and more difficult as she comes closer to the center of such destructive force. Souseiseki, amidst the ordeal, still managed to look back at Jun. the boy was heavily pinned against the wall, the twirling of his eyes indicating lose of consciousness. Perhaps Kanaria wasn't using as much force as is needed to kill or even break, but her constant bowing of that violin was putting the room into a state of chaos.

After finally reaching Kanaria, she took a quick hold of the violin's neck, stopping the notes from escaping. The cataclysmic doll finally snapped back into the rational world and looked straight into her sister, who was smiling despite of what just transpired.

"Souseiseki... that horrible man, he was going to..." Kanaria began with teary eyes, and Souseiseki knew they were for her.

"No he wasn't Kanaria."

At this point, Jun regained consciousness after falling head first on the ground due to the sudden discontinuation of the force suspending him on the wall. Scolding the cause for the grand commission was the first thing that came into his mind, but as she look up, and saw Souseiseki stroking the head of a crying Kanaria, he was forced to restrain himself. The sweet, gentle doll, displaying such affection; the sudden leap in his pulse rate returned as he was caught starring once again by his object who turned to look at him.

"Jun is not a bad person. He would never do anything of that sort..."

Guilt and a painful splash of ironic reality showered on his insides. For a moment, 'not planning on doing anything to her' sounded like a big fat lie as far as Jun's current imaginative side is concerned. As much as he's sure he's not a sick, perverted bastard, indeed he is not, he still admits to the fact that there was a moment when he felt like doing 'something' to her. In shame his head fell into an admitting bow, but what he heard next made him look at her again.

"...specially towards the likes of me." Jun wasn't sure if that's a smile of sincere consolation towards the upset Kanaria, or a smile of a regret being held back.

"Right, Jun?" regardless, as Souseiseki asked his confirmation, cocking her head and looking pretty in Jun's eyes, he still couldn't explain the acceleration of his own heart. It dawned to him that perhaps he was just interpreting things for his own convenience. The possibility of her wanting some attention bordering on the intimate to the sexual was surely remote. Or was it just his guilt of having to betray Souseiseki's trust?

"Er, yeah, sure, whatever..." he said, blushing and turning away from her to hide it.

"Kanaria, please restore Jun's room to its proper condition."

"Oh alright." She was busy exchangning death glares with the boy when Souseiseki made such a request. Even if she wouldn't have mind obeying her older sister, Kanaria still had a puffed up face to match the heavy stomping she made towards the ruins that is Jun's room.

"Are you alright?" Souseiseki asked the boy who was scratching his back.

"I'm fine, just a little itch..." he felt a little sting back there as he gave a heavy scratch on an area of his back. He retracted his hand and soon found blood on his finger nails. "...and some mild wounds, I guess."

"Fool, don't scratch it! Let's go downstairs to treat those wounds!" Souseiseki demanded, forcing him to stand by suddenly pulling on his hand. Jun felt all perceptions shutting down save for the sense of touch on the hand Souseiseki was pulling. But then his sight function again. Perhaps in aggravation the pretty, boyish doll found it necessary to put her face close to his and scold him a bit.

"Don't be difficult, now! Stand up and let us go down to have those wounds dressed!" as if by jest or a subconscious desire to see how round her cheeks become in occasions of concerned anger, Jun refused to cooperate. Instead, he put on a nasty smile, a stubborn look that somehow turned Souseiseki's concern into perplexity. The boy was disappointed. Regardless, the doll continued to speak about how dangerous it is to leave a wound in the open air, how it could get infected, and up to the point where she was begging him to stand.

Jun hardly processed any of that. All that mattered to him as sat there with open legs in an appearance closed to nudity, was the pretty doll, or in his mind, the pretty girl telling him something stuff he didn't bother comprehending but said girl still looking pretty.

_Those eyes... green, red, ah... _Jun knew if he looked deeper he would get lost. They were so heavenly, as if some cosmic masterpieces have gathered into two perfectly round orbs, and finding their equally perfect complement on the elegant contours of her face. That tiny nose, he suddenly felt the urge of biting them. And those lips, curved into a wonderfully thin glaze. Its movement seemed to have slowed along with Jun's mental drunkenness of her beauty, thus adding enticement to the charm. Souseiseki was obviously speaking but a few words. Jun couldn't care less of what she's saying; so long as it's coming from those juicy, wanting lips of hers, the only words Jun could hear of them were 'kiss me'. The boy snapped back into the real world along with the realization that he was actually drooling. Souseiseki, at this point had stopped speaking, and is now wearing a freaked out expression.

Explanations didn't find their way in Jun's mind. He just wiped away the trail of saliva, and slammed his head with his hand in a cymbalic fashion, to erase the aftermaths of the Souseiseki indulgence. He stood up, and cleared his throat...

"Uh, sorry, I guess I also hit my head. Why don't you, um, help me see what else that freaky sister of yours did to me?"

"Finally," Souseiseki remarked, somewhat relieved that wherever his mind went he was surely back to reality. She turned to check on her sister and saw she was in serious concentration as she restores the room with whatever power her faraway medium could afford for her.

Souseiseki knew it would be right to leave Kanaria. The room was a pile of broken cement, shredded paper and torn fabric. It would take more than an hour to completely bring it back to how it used to, but she was sure her little sister could handle it. As she was about to leave she noticed her hat was still in good shape, sitting near her case, so she bent over to picked it up. In that instance the space on the wall once serving as a decent window for a decent house, allowed a strong breeze to intercept the room, causing debris to fly around.

As Jun felt the force

* * *

><p>of wind, and as he turned around to see the state of ruin in his once innocent room, he realized Kanaria was more powerful than he thought.<p>

"Hey, Souseiseki, do you think we should...!" the exclamation point there marks the jaw that just dropped from his skull. Before he could finish his statement, he came face to face with Souseiseki bending over to pick up something, clothes disintegrating with the wind. Before Souseiseki could straighten up again, she was already naked... and from the angle that Jun appreciated, butt naked.

His body was overtaken by the heat, this time for sure it was coming from the nude doll whose behind Jun could swear was perfectly human. Then the image of Souseiseki going through the surge of Kanaria's power came to him. Of course, the slicing notes surely cut through her dress, even to the point of tearing away her undergarments. Logic aside however, time had stopped the moment he became aware of what he was starring at.

Jun was no alien to porn, but he's willing bet his computer that no a** could compare to that. Indeed it was a chronologic suspension for him, that's how powerful his mental theatre is. And right now, the main attraction is that fine, luscious part of a female body. It didn't even occur to him anymore that he was starring at a doll. Small though it was, it was curved so well, and shined with its fairness that Jun's mouth was watering again. What's more, it was in a very inviting position. The thickness gave away a suggestion of how soft it could be from his touch. He found his fingers suddenly twitching. And then...

_Oh crap..._

Souseiseki haven't arrived to the status quo yet. As she stood straight and was about to face Jun, said boy couldn't take it any longer. With a nose bleed and a mad craving he ran outside the room before Souseiseki could even wonder why.

* * *

><p>end of chapter 3.<p>

some notes... it's possible you won't like this chapter, so please review for improvements. if you think this is going in a sick direction... ah, well, I'm totally sick for Souseiseki, but for sure there will not be any rape scenes involving pedophile acts.

though i have in mind some demented scenes. hahaha! anyway, comment, review or whatever. hope you enjoy


	4. Unexpected

Chapter 4: Unexpected

I'm sorry for the late update...

* * *

><p>Jun never thought he'd have any reason to go back that accursed n-field. Nothing but horrible memories echoes in his head every time he'd visualize this dark, barren place.<p>

"Laplace..." he whispered.

And in no moment's time, a soft wind flowed from the east. The portal from which he entered partially vanished, though he was pretty much aware that it won't be disappearing without his consent. It seemed that, by the whisper of the mystic's name, the whole field was shifting into changes. Jun opened his senses and prepared to pull out a dagger from his back pocket, not that he thought it'd do any good against a creature who is as virtually magical as reality is. He closed his eyes and whispered the rabbit's name again. With that, the wind stopped, and blades of sunlight began piercing through the dark sky.

"What the..."

Jun stared at the once barren wasteland. The broken, burnt houses, the scattered bricks, the lifeless structures, the abandoned buildings – it seemed the whole aftermath of a chaos became justified with life sprouting all over the place – grass, flowers, livening trees, and birds flying in clusters.

"The n-field is merely a reflection of the relationship between sisters."

He turned towards a nearby hill and found the creature bending over and poking at a flower. Jun was very surprised. He is very much aware that Laplace is neither good nor evil, but perhaps being a void in the middle of the two is more dangerous than either. He hid the dagger away and walked towards the hill.

"And the sisters are at peace."

"I need to ask you a question."

"A question? Oh but one question would always lead to more, young master."

"It would be quick, I promise."

"I am sure... come."

When Jun turned about face, he found a victorian style teatime set-up – chairs, tables, cups, utensils, the image of class asper Western ideals. He scratched his head, uttering some monosyllable accusing Laplace for being the weirdo that he had always been. Regardless, he has seen enough in his 14 year old days that nothing would ever surprise him. The white mystic gestured for him to sit on the chair moving by itself in welcome of Jun. for a moment, Jun thought of declining. But hospitality is better than hostility. And as much as Jun believes Laplace to be capable of entering into some demented act of some sort, he knows the rabbit doesn't waste energy on pointless goals.

"So, what ails you, little one?" Laplace asked, crossing his long, gangly legs. The tea-set began floating and seeing to the entertainment of their guess. Jun was a bit freaked at the sight of kitchen ware doing the service, but nonetheless accepted the cup when it came hovering towards him.

"It's about the dolls. Oh, no sugar." He answered, and responded as well to the cup of sugar cubes coming to him. The said cup rested back to the table shortly.

"Isn't it always... What about them?"

Jun hesitated for a moment, but figured Laplace would be able to puzzle it out of him anyway. "Is there some sort of magic going on? I mean, after all the stuff with the Rosa Mystica, and the sick killings being over, is there anything else to be worried about?"

"Magic... what gives life to the dolls was magic to begin with. It would be nonsensical to consider its absence."

"So, should I be worried about it?"

Laplace looked at Jun intently. There was some shiver in his bones as Jun looked back at that thin, centuries-old pair of eyes. With all the world collected in his sight, Laplace has conglomerated a sort of immunity from being read. No one can actually tell the direction of his thoughts. The seriousness of it, though, was enough to slowly raise alarm in the young teen.

"You're concern... is not about the magic."

"Huh?"

"How do you like the tea?"

Jun considered the nutty taste. "It's well-brewed, tastes a little too strong, but I like it. It's obviously not Japanese, though."

"It is not. Those are Indian herbs."

"I see... so, what exactly is my concern? You said..."

"What gave life to the dolls is magic, but it is not what sustains them. Magic is needed to trigger life, but after that, save for their powers, they are pretty much like humans. They live by the presence of spirits."

"So..."

"So, young one, if falling for one of the dolls is alarming you, then believe me when I say it is not Rozen's doing, nor is it mine. What is at work is not something magical, nor is it foreign to you. Being able to judge tea should teach you that much: your concern is not the magic, though figuratively speaking, it somehow is. But it is only human speech saying that the power of people in love is the greatest magic of all."

"H-how... ahem..." Jun cleared his throat under a pressure of a surprise. "Wh-what are you talking about? I haven't fallen for anyone..."

"I didn't say you have, but the guilty is tricked by the twist of his own tongue."

Jun almost sprayed a good amount of liquid in midair. His vulnerability was further insulted when Laplace stood up and began snickering as he walked in the direction of the hill he was once in. After composing himself, Jun then settled the cup down and followed Laplace. The atmosphere which was immersed in darkness fifteen minutes ago has become bright, with a cautious hint of gray here and there, as if the colors of destruction was enduring as a reminder of what has transpired.

Laplace offered a flower to Jun who took it and held it thoughtfully.

"This place is slowly turning beautiful, is it not? But like the flower in your hand, it will only be so if the dolls would treat each other with care and love."

Jun twirled the flower, appreciating its white petals and the shy bud in the middle.

"What are you worried about, Jun Sakurada?" Laplace suddenly whispered. Jun broke out from his little reverie. He was just about thinking of buying Hinaichigo her favored strawberry daifuku, after considering the new Detective Kunkun DVD Shinku and Suiseiseki have been anticipating for so long.

"I... I don't really know... Laplace, would you mind another question?"

"I was not expecting only one." The white magical rabbit gave him a sinister smile, though it wasn't pretty much meant to be one for good will.

"Has anyone fallen in love with one of the dolls before? And if they did, what happened afterwards?"

Laplace's blank face scanned the brightening horizon. The entire landscape has become a blend of color and darkness under the glistening sunshine. He began recalling the events from Alice games from the past few hundred years.

"I've seen the hearts of man, in its vilest..." he then looked at Jun, "...and in its purest."

"What happened?"

"Under certain conditions, the dolls would belong to men who are corrupted by their own sick perversions."

Jun could feel a disturbing aura about Laplace. He turned to face him and saw instead a young man, appearing in his early twenties, his black hair neatly cut in the middle, his face a scary expression of hatred.

"The great Rozen did not intent for the dolls to be used for the malicious inclinations of humans. But fate runs its course whether we like it or not. From time to time, an owner would fall in love with his doll, partly due to the bond of magical power connecting them, and partly due to the incredibly human appearance of the dolls."

"Not to mention they are all made to be beautiful."

"That's right, and with those factors adding up to the fact that the human mind is a crevice of mystery, you do not actually presume anything that will not surprise you. If the emotion overruns an owner, or if the bond begins to corrupt him, he could turn devilish and approach the dolls in ways beyond the animalistic level."

"You mean... they would try and..."

"Yes, in certain occasions, they would be used for perverted pleasures."

"Oh God..."

Jun shivered at the thought of the horrible fate of the dolls in the hands of 'sick' men. Before his mind ventures into more images conjured by isolated visits to pornographic sites in the web, Laplace's voice kicked in again.

"But Rozen is no father for only a title. In such instances, I would enter and rip the limbs of the bastards until they are beginning for death."

The thought was no consolation in itself, but it was better than considering the dolls being raped.

"Well, that's ah... very nice of you."

"Again... what is it you are afraid of?"

The teen hesitated for a moment. How far can Laplace understand?

"Becoming a bastard, I guess." He said, twirling the flower in his fingers, admiring its beauty under the image of his recent tendencies. The girls were like this flower in his hand: in a way, vulnerable.

Laplace, now taking the form of Shirosaki, sneered with a twisted air of wit about him. Jun ignored him and kept in his little ponder, giving the mystic an awkward feeling of being rude. He may not be of altruistic inclinations, but he does have manners. He ceased the restrained display of mockery and studied the youth. He clearly remembers Enju having such aura of energy and conviction around him. Young as Jun is, experience has given his features shape to the more charming. Yet, in that moment as he lingers in a sea of pessimistic ideas, he could not but consider giving him an encouragement or two.

"You are one of the very few people in existence to be able to give life to the dolls, Jun Sakurada. Also, something about your personality has persisted an attraction with the dolls that made them stick by your side. For what it's worth, you could be ending the Alice Game altogether. Be that as it may end my purpose, if I would be given the chance to change the fate's design, I would not have anyone else be placed in your shoes."

Jun smiled at him in gratitude.

"The dolls went through some pretty messed up crap, as I did. The least I could do is to treat them better than I treated myself."

"Admirable sentiment."

"But what if, for argument's sake, I happen to, you know, do some stuff with dolls."

"Stuff?"

Jun blushed a deep crimson, "Yeah, you know... things that only 'bastards' do."

Shirosaki stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then began to laugh, "Oh young Sakurada, I would not be calling it a 'bastardly' deed if the one you will be doing it will enjoy it."

"Could you cut with the teasing already? For a moment there you were beginning to make sense but now..."

"Come now, little one, if you've taken an interest on the dolls, what makes you think they haven't developed the same?" Shirosaki said in the middle of chuckles.

"Oh right, right, like I could pretend to be some dashing, pumped-up gigolo with all the pretty ladies swooning over me... tch, your jokes are far from being funny."

"Hahaha! You may put it in a very exaggerated manner but don't kill the thought just yet..." he went beside Jun and placed an arm around the boy. The flower in Jun's hand slipped from his hand, as Shirosaki, again taking the form of Laplace, let materialize before them images of the dolls as they skimmed through the public pool. The steam prevented Jun from seeing more than a male pair of eyes should see, but the contours of their pink bodies and the blushes on their skin were provocative in itself.

Jun's eyes grew wide with unconsiderable amazement of such a rare opportunity. Yet the better of him made him shove away the hand that is showing such images.

"Knock it off!" he shouted, and stomped away from Laplace. Of course, the jokes weren't over for the mystic. He reappeared right back beside Jun and resumed the magic trick.

"Ah, of course, you favor someone not in the lot, don't you? You prefer one of less feminine touch, a rare breed of beauty, a scarce succulence of seduction, hmm?" he whispered to Jun who was caught speechless.

"Would you like me to show her..."

"No!"

He roared waves of laughter, disappearing before Jun could throw a punch. The n-field began to dance with Laplace's demented joy. There was no evil, only, Jun felt, a strong surge of insults in the air, as if the rabbit's disposition was scattering in the surroundings. Jun ran his sight throughout the area, intending to give Laplace an agry look wherever his furry butt may be. He was about to enter the portal when he heard the voice again.

"Hahaha! Do not be a fool and waste your energy for pointless worry. You will not harm the dolls, I assure you Jun Sakurada, and this temperamental display is testament to that."

He stopped midway of entering the portal and looked back at Laplace, floating in midair a few yard from where he stood.

"Oh, but don't worry... if ever you REALLY turn into a bastard I will have the pleasure of killing you myself. For now..."

He hovered down to the lad's level.

"I give you my blessing, and I pray you good fortune."

"...thanks..."

* * *

><p>"I'm home..."<p>

"Ah, Jun, you're home!" greeted a bouncing little blonde doll.

Jun smirked at the enthusiasm. Had it not been for the pretty form of Hinaichigo resembling a very pretty girl, he would've taken such childish zest for a dog. He poked a finger on top of her lips and flipped her nose.

"Hey there, squirt."

"Ow, meanie!" whined the doll, soothing her face with a little palm.

The boy snickered at the priceless response. This sprout is always a victim of her own gullibility. But that's also what makes her so precious, as much Jun would never admit of considering her to be one of the most adorable things he has ever since.

"Bought you something... here."

"Ah, daifuku! Daifuku!"

The scene of her jumping around with that freshly baked daifuku snuggled on her chest was quite a treat for Jun. He completely forgot the long line he had to stand just to be able to buy that bread, along with the long walk around the mall looking for that DVD. In front of the t.v. Shinku and Suiseiseki were preoccupied with the cooking show, probably not noticing the boy's arrival. He just shrugged at the simple taste of their childish joys, especially the one in front of him, raising her arms to be carried.

"You're such a baby." Jun said, nonetheless picking Hinaichigo who has her mouth still stuffed with the sweet pastry. While his eyes were set in the living room, he mindlessly wiped some smudge on Hinaichigo's cheek as the said doll-girl continued to nibble on the bread. Shinku caught sight of Jun as he placed a bag by the table.

"Welcome back Jun."

"Hey, human."

Shinku was the only one who bothered to look at the boy. Suiseiseki was too engrossed with how the chef was mixing some thick blob of green concoction that Jun didn't bother pondering about.

"What do you have there, Jun?" Shinku asked.

Jun sat beside Shinku and pulled out some pastry from the bag. He handed one to Shinku and one to Suiseiseki who was still glued to the screen.

"Thank you..." Shinku whispered, and followed Suiseiseki's state.

"Ewk, what the heck is he making?" Jun grimaced.

"Soup." Suiseiseki answered.

"Looks more like paste to me."

"Nu-uh! It's soup... he makes a different one everyday..." Hinaichigo said, getting more comfortable on Jun's lap. Jun could not register anything being soup with that texture. But his concern shifted when he realize someone's voice was amiss. He turned to the three dolls and then to the entire living room. She's not here.

"Souseiseki's upstairs." Shinku said.

She must've sensed his query. With Shinku's sharp sense of things, Jun felt like being more and more vulnerable with each passing day. He gentle placed Hinaichigo on the spot where he was sitting and began to head upstairs.

"Oh, and Jun," Suiseiseki called to him, "she's taking a nap on your bed, I hope you don't mind."

"On my bed?" Jun asked, surprised, "What's wrong with her case?"

"The folks are cleaning up our cases. They offered to clean the other sisters' too."

* * *

><p>POV<p>

Perhaps it would be better if I don't go up there. But it's my room, right? I certainly have a say to it, right? She can't just sleep wherever she wants, can she? Well, I guess she can, heck, she can cut down the whole house for all I care. If that's what makes her happy, then, hey, go eve shit.

I felt my hand grip the wooden support. My mind was swimming in a sea of dilemma. Going up there would probably mean getting into another situation that would just confuse me. But how bad can it be? I mean, it's not like I'll do anything to her, right? Okay, I'll go there, get my stuff, and then go down, then I'll scold her for sleeping on my bed without my permission. Easy right?

I felt valiant in my brave steps up, until Shinku called my name.

"Jun..." she began, "...behave yourself."

Again with the warning. I wasn't able to assess her disposition. She was facing the t.v. when she said that, so whether she meant what I think she meant or something else, I wouldn't really know.

And then I came face to face with the door... my door. Never had it occurred to me that I would actually be standing in front of my own freaking door with hesitance minglinging in a river of fantasies in my head of what could possibly be awaiting for me on the other side. It's my room for crying out loud, and whatever is going on in there, I should have the right to know.

Of course the just conviction did me no good, as my hand just got wet from simply holding on the knob, and not turning it around like I normally should. Alright, I can do this, whatever's waiting for me behind that door, it shouldn't be a surprise, right? How tough can it be?

Souseiseki... she's been in my imagination every night, and most of the day too. I've seen her in my dreams; her sweetest, her coolest, and even in her sexiest. My mind conjures a lot more than I should tolerate, to the point that, in real life, as I look at her, I tend to stare. The others wouldn't normally notice, except for Shinku. Souseiseki caught me several times before, but she never thought anything about it. I would just give her a smirk, she'd flash me that adorable smile, then I would go busy myself with something else as if I really was.

I cautiously opened the door and slid my head inside. The light from the window illuminated the room. They sure tidied up the place since I was gone. Even the shelf looked like it's been polished. There weren't any scribbles on the door, nor were there any spills of tea on the floor. Strange as it was not to see anything wrong, I still felt grateful about it.

"Souseiseki?" I whispered.

I wanted to turn on the light, to get a better view of things, but it might wake her up. With my sight in considerable degree already, I decided to tiptoe my way inside. Indeed, she was there on my bed, lying on her side, with my pillow squeezed on her body. She was hugging it, to my surprise. Her legs were wrapped around it, her arms tightly crossed as if to save it from being taken. Perhaps she hasn't realized I actually droll on that thing sometimes.

My heart rate went up a bit after considering the possible reasons whey she'd do that. In sleep, someone is bound to let her subconscious mindset manipulate her involuntary movements. That could explain why she managed to pull that pillow to her. But the dolls have no pillows in their cases. I once ask Shinku how they could sleep in that cramped container. Apparently it has its own magical properties that allow immediate slumber once the case closes. That's pretty convenient. So it probably means they're not use to putting themselves to sleep.

A lot more theories came pouring in, then I realized I was missing the best part. Here, right on my bed, right where I sometimes want her to be, is the sleeping object of my dreams, my angel, the most beautiful Rozen Maiden. It's hard to think of anything bordering to the malicious when you look at something so innocent as a sleeping doll. Her face showed no sign of effort, but the strain on her brow told me she must've been really tired. She always has her brow slightly creased like that. Maybe even in her dreams she worries about her sisters... and who knows, maybe she dreams of me as well.

I knew then that I wasn't going to do anything. With no actual intention whatsoever, I climb on my bed and lied next to her, putting a little space between us just to be sure. She's so pretty... yeah, I know, cliché, right? But how else can I describe her? Who could possibly compare her with anything else, this lovable creature lying right beside me, completely oblivious even as I brush away strands of her hair.

Reality struck back: making skin contact was a mistake. My mind suddenly turned on the danger alarm. In came the urge to cup her enter right cheek with my palm. The softness pushed me on, as I rub her moist lips. The warmth of her breath triggered my senses to excitement. I trailed my finger down to her chin, then slowly to her slender neck. And before I could wonder how I would go, she began to fidget.

Panic was the first reaction, but I did not go hysterical and jump all over the place. I did what, at the moment, was the safest thing to do.

I played sleep.

Putting myself in her shoes I would certainly find it odd to find someone else sharing my personal space, let alone sharing a bed with me. But had I climbed out of the bed I would've hastened her wake and she would've caught me completely, then I would have a lot of explaining to do. Better be asleep and not be accountable, than be awake and be questioned.

I may not be good at acting, but at the moment survival demands that I be. I made sure that my eyes weren't too tightly shut. If I get tired and they strain, they'll quiver. I slightly parted my lips, imitating the looks of her as she slept. I rested my neck completely on the pillow. I did my best to be as relax as possible. It's not my intention to sleep, but pretending to be one requires to look like you are.

"Jun..." I heard her whisper. By the tone of hers I'd say she wasn't expecting me to be there. My heart began to race. How would she react? Would she know I'm just pretending? In terms of fighting skills I don't think anyone, not even Shinku, could match her.

My worries faded as soon as the few of those tense minutes passed. She didn't seem to be reacting much. Her slow, steady breath was gone though, and was replaced by silent ones I could not fully read.

Perhaps she took it. All that's left now is to wait for her to fall asleep again. Or, since I'm beat myself, might as well sleep for real.

Just when the second option was getting into me, something unexpected came in contact with my lips: her lips. I struggled to stop my eyes from opening, struggled to refrain myself from suddenly standing up and knowing if this was all just a big dream. The kiss was long, but the gentleness with which her lips were planted on mine made me forget time.

This can't be real... can it? Is my mind playing tricks on me now? No, I was so relaxed just a few minutes ago. Surely if this was near anything bad I would've taken account of it coming.

I realized it was all real when I felt her lips depart. Then came that longing feeling. I was too engrossed with making sure I wasn't fantasizing things that I wasn't able to fully appreciate her flesh unbelievably trying to consume mine, though not in the literal sense. I wanted more, wanted to feel and taste her. But wait... what if she's just testing me? What if she's just fooling around with something as intimate as that and she doesn't actually mean anything about it? What if she's just trying to see if I'll react, then she'd caught me actually awake, then she'd have the right to get mad at me?

Again more ridiculous ideas came pouring in and again my mind was reduced into a blank silence by another unexpected event.

Her lips came again, this time, with less reserve. She had my entire lips in hers, and her tongue came wiggling in, demanding entrance. I couldn't register anything reasonable at that moment. All my wildest fantasies were put to shame with such aggression. I wasn't able to think of anything, primarily because at that moment, I didn't have to. I did my best to make sure my tongue would just submit to the invasion. It was pretty difficult. My lower faculties was growing stronger, hence my involuntary muscles wanted to dance with that tongue, not submit to it. Nevertheless, I tamed the wormy thing and just let her do as she pleases inside my mouth.

God, if I wasn't pretending, I'd definitely be awaken by this heavenly event.

But pretend I kept on, and on she kept our faces on zero distance. It was as if she couldn't get enough. She became more and more ravenous with her mouth, with her lips, with her tongue. I felt her hand, restraining any strength she naturally possess, gently pull my neck to her. To catch her breath she needed to part from me. I could feel her strong deep exhales on my skin. Regaining her composure, she then attacked my neck with kisses and licks. Her tongue maneuvered aimlessly on my nape, then to my ear.

Her left hand, finding itself free of obligation, discovered the hem of my shirt. She lifted up, and to my even greater shock, her hand began to occupy my belly. It traveled to my waist on which it stayed and brushed itself repeatedly. Her touch was gentle, contradicting the hungry assault her face is doing on my neck.

I felt like this façade could break any moment, but I didn't let such possibility slip pass me by. This time, I'll enjoy it.

Apparently, she was having the same thoughts. Her hand reached my torso and planted fingers on my nipple. With hellish difficulty I held back a yelp, making sure notto show even the slightest signature of consciousness.. or of pleasure. No, if she's going all the way, let her, this is what I've been wanting for so long.

Her body shifted. I wondered what it was up to now, until I felt something soft press on my knee, something soft and... wet? Then I felt her leg wrap itself around me. A bolt from the blue: her body then began rubbing itself on me, the middle of her legs focused on the edge of my knee. Soft, badly restrained moans began to sound, partnering the friction of out clothing. Her hand was still busy toying with the protruding flesh on my chest as she continues to pleasure herself on me.

I feel like my mind was about to go numb. This was so unlike her.

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p> 


	5. Owning the Owner

Chapter 5: Owning the owner

Thanks for your patience. Story's not dead yet, just need to settle real life stuff. Sorry for the age old leap from the last update. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to me was that nice cool feeling of a wet towel on my forehead. Then I realized, the lights were on- strange considering I don't really sleep leaving it so. Then I heard voices, familiar, foreign accented voices, voices I've known only to consider with affection and care. Unfortunately, they were also voices that has caused nothing but trouble during the last couple of days. And though I'm grateful that none of those troubles involved any gruesome death or emo-ish despair, it's hard to tolerate the internal torture they cause.<p>

Then it hit me… they were all in my room. And that particular voice penetrated my recovering intellectual thicket, pulling memories of sweat, heat and a confusing hump on my leg.

Souseiseki…

I jolted up, feeling my face get completely flustered as the fresh sound of her wet breathing back then rings and rings in my ear. Everyone took startled notice of me. All of them, the dolls, my sister, they were all in my room, around my bed, and all of them, save for Shinku, appeared really worried. Her calm exterior, match with what seemed like complete understanding in her eyes, told me she knew something I didn't. I circled my attention till it fell to the culprit. As always, her delightful orbs showed the purest sparkle- well, it's just my prejudice. I clutched at the sheet of the bed covering half of my body, feeling drawn again towards her. She tilted her head, getting so confused and being oh so cute! Kyaaaa! Ah, Souseiseki

-the hell!

"Hey!" then Suiseiseki's high pitched voice pierced through my ear, and her tiny fingers began to pinch my cheeks, "Why are you only paying attention to her!? I…I….I was worried too, you know!"

I was about to consider appreciating how embarrassed she was and the way she faltered as she admitted that, when Hina suddenly jumped on me, grabbed my shoulder, and began to shake me with inconsiderate strength.

"Yeah, and Hina too! Hina was the one who called Nori! You have to look at Hina too!"

"Alright… alright…"

I was slowly getting dizzy, so I pulled the little blonde doll in a hug to stop her from causing further havoc. She contentedly nuzzled on my chest, and I was left to gather my scattered brains. Before that, though, I heard that restrained, infamous grumble from the other spoiled brat in this household, and saw the jealous flare on her puffed cheeks. There was no argument. She just jumped towards Hina and I, ending up with a messy pile of giggling Rozen daughters, a pathetic 14 year old boy and a hopeless admittance that, no, this scene isn't really unusual anymore.

"A little help, you guys?" I tried to reach out of hand amidst the playing sisters intertwining our bodies. Nori was obviously enjoying the sight. Shinku had her share of smile. Then, Souseiseki again.

There was like curious bit on her lips, as she seemed as if she wanted to join, but not so sure of herself. Her head came from Shinku, to me, almost coming to a point of saying something, though I'm not really sure if it was to stop Hinaichigo and Suiseiseki from toying with their medium, or to ask Shinku's permission to jump in there as well.

"…erm, guys… maybe Jun shouldn't strain himself too much." She finally spoke, hints of hesitance obvious.

"Souseiseki's right." Nori began, "I'm going to get some snacks. Who wants to help me?"

"I do!"

Ironically, the two aggressive little devils, who were upset in one second then playing in another, were the first to raise their hands. Nori lifted them both from the bed, and the three left my room with the noisy jade star ranting on the kind of tea she prefers.

After I winked at the bouncing Hina who waved at me, I realized I was left in the room with two of the most sensible dolls by Rozen.

"Are you feeling better now, Jun?" Souseiki said, in the familiarly rusty, girly, and sexy voice of hers.

"I think so, though I feel a little throb at the back of my head for some reason. I must've bumped something when Suiseiseki suddenly jumped on me. What happened to me, anyway?"

"Nosebleed. You passed out." Was Shinku's disinterested reply.

As they sat there, side by side, one obviously crossed-legged underneath her thick layer of clothing, the other one in a timid sitting position with hands on her lap like a well-behaved pre-schooler. The contrast between them was apparent. Rozen must've made Shinku to be the one to stand out. Dolls like Souseiseki were meant to be a supplement to that fact. And yet, again, I found myself staring at said supplement.

"Souseiseki, you slept in my room, didn't you." I cautiously asked, afraid of what I might exposed.

"Yes I did, and I'm sorry if I didn't ask for your permission first."

"No, I don't mind. It's just that…" I faltered for a safe set of words. Unintentionally, my face began to heat up again.

"It would be best to stop having those thoughts, Jun, less you suffer another blood lost"

What the hell kind of thoughts does she mean?

"Hm? Are his thoughts relevant to this?" was Souseiseki's innocent question.

"Yes it is, Souseiseki, it certainly is." Shinku said, and if I know her correctly, by that tone of voice she is slowly pulling strings I just pray are not attached to me. "The mind and the body are connected in ways not even the greatest of minds can comprehend."

"Then maybe you should tell us what you're thinking, Jun, so we can help you out." Souseiseki leaned towards me with eagerness to match the resolve of a valiant activist. Her desire to help and to express her share of gratefulness was touching, but her request was a million miles away from approval. No way will I share my perverted thoughts with her… will I?

"Erm… well, let's park that for a while. How did I end up with a nosebleed?"

"I woke up and found you on the bed with me," the way Souseiseki absent-mindedly said that threatened another rush of blood on my face, "so I got up and left you there. After a while, Hina came in to wake you up. We heard her scream something like 'Jun's dead'. Silly girl got us all frightened so we rushed here, and found you with a blood flow from your nose, your breathing heavy and your body covered with sweat."

"So, it was all just a dream?" I whispered.

"What dream?" the Lapiz Lazuli star leaned even closer, wondering at the dark contents of my mind.

"Yes, a dream, Jun, something you wanted to see or to happen." Shinku said. She stood up and walk towards me.

"But let's leave it at that. Take rest now. You still have to study tomorrow."

She then placed an arm around my head and pulled me to her bosom. "And try not to strain your mind with unnecessary thoughts."

"Whatever." I said, resigning to the fact the she knows the hearts of things. And her giving me a hug isn't really something unusual. She does so instead of saying corny stuff like she's worried or something. As I laid me cheek on her soft, magically artificial body, I got a glimpse of Souseiseki's well-meant smile. It was a smile that feels sincere happiness, but also hides a tinge of sadness.

"I'm going to see if Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo are of any help. Please see to his needs, Souseiseki."

"Will do, Shinku."

And then there was two. For what it's worth, that blood lost they were talking about purged me of energies that would've otherwise caused some disturbance in me being alone with Souseiseki. Now, with just us two, I could look at her without causing suspicion. And as I did, I saw that calm, logical doll, looking far across the nothingness in my room, arms crossed on her chest.

"It was probably the heat." I whispered, thinking she was bothered at the fact that I didn't share my, ahem, 'thoughts' with her.

"I should have opened the air-conditioning then before I left. I'm sorry."

Aw great, now I made her feel guilty. I sighed, and left her to the box of her own thinking, since she already feels responsible. One way or another, she WAS responsible, though it's not her fault. But it amazes me how peaceful the dolls become when they're absorbed with something. Looking at them can give a serene feeling, like a natural sight in its blossom. But as her that shy smile turn slowly down, I began to panic. She was starting to think of something bad, and I could only pray it has nothing to do with Rozen. That guy has caused enough trouble already. Then again, as she tightens that hug around herself, as her eyes continue to have that deprived countenance in them, I realized I may have something to do with whatever she is thinking. The dilemma then would be to ask her, despite the fact that I didn't share my own thoughts.

I decided to twist a joke and poke her rib. Her startled reaction was wonderful in its own right.

"Don't strain your minds with unnecessary thoughts, Shinku said." I told her.

"I believe she said that to you, because she knows what you are thinking." She said, again tugging at a guilty nerve in me.

"She doesn't. But she knows what I need."

"Oh. I wish I did too."

I melted at the very sight of her princess smile, and the signature tilt of her head. If only she wasn't entering into areas where I felt like a criminal. Souseiseki is not the kind of person who would put any guilt trip on other people's head, albeit that person is some confused, loli-loving pervert who is gradually gaining the strength he lost from that pathetic nosebleed. And kami-sama knows what sort of miracle is preventing me from jumping on her whom I thought slash dreamt was humping on my leg.

That miracle would have to the absence of my libido for one, (thank God for that) and the desire to, not pounce her, but to…

"A hug…"

"Hm?" she took me out of my trance.

"Not all the Rozen Maiden dolls are made for objects of childish affection. Something like me is built to reflect another side of Rozen. A more powerful side."

She let her left hand release her shoulder, so she could look at her palm: an appearance of fragile flesh, the makings of ethereal plastic. It annoyed me to see her get absorbed with a subject so irrelevant as Rozen while addressing herself as 'something.'

"So, whenever we get our masters through some random twist of fate, I always get chosen last. It's good to see my sisters find loving owners every now and then, but I suppose…"

"You never got any of those loving owners." I interjected, unconsciously clutching at the sheets.

"My owners were not really the most… caring… I mean, most of them were men who just puts me on display… or ask me to lift and cut stuff… or make me do things I'd rather not do…"

"Stop…"

She looked at me again, after I interrupted her little reminiscing on bloody past incursions. She looked at me again… and again I was at lost of words, couldn't think of what to say, I have to leave it to her again to say things.

"I never really mattered to my owners… I was used, I guess that was good, but was never trusted. I was carried, I was held, I was moved from one place to another, but never touched."

Again she clung to herself as if my room was the coldest thing she has ever been in. I continued to look at her while she fills herself with her own thoughts, matched by that same unfeeling smile that did not suit her. But when I finally could not hold it back, I finally gave in to instinct.

"Come here." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come here and I'll give you something your previous owners have never given you."

She followed suit, taking the hand I placed on her shoulder, and crawled across the bed towards me. I guided her through her waist, gently capturing her entire body until she submits. I lifted her small form, momentarily teasing her by putting her high. But then, when she gave me a creased look with her eyes, I realized she wasn't in the mood to be toyed with. Well, I wasn't toying with her. Right now, I felt like she was all that mattered to me, and I wanted her to understand that.

"This is what you call a 'hug'." I said after I placed her on my lap and encircled my arms around her, pulling her head to my chest. "You normally give it to people who matter to you." She was so soft, so little, and she fit perfectly on me better than a pillow would in an embrace. The warmth she gave me was invigorating, and her scent, that mixture of cinnamon and lime Nori so stupidly showered her with, travelled from her hair to my nostrils, causing a degree of weakness in me.

She stayed there and submitted to my antics. I felt relieved, I thought she would feel awkward. I thought she would feel disgusted. I thought she would feel estranged. But she let me hug her, let me keep her. At that moment, she showed me she trusted me.

"Stay, Souseiseki. The Alice game is over. You don't have to live like a tool anymore."

She looked up at me, unbelief apparent in her wide, open orbs. There was little to consider at how embarrassed I was while she stared at me, but I smiled at her as affectionately as I could, and brushed aside the bangs that dangled on her little face- to no avail, for they simply fell back into place.

"Stay here. Let me spoil you." I whispered to her ear, when she laid her head back on my chest again. Without me thinking, my lips brushed across her earlobe, and if it my thoughts on the matter are correct, it caused her body to shiver. I pulled her closer, tighter, until it came to a point where my face was buried on her magenta hair.

I felt hands lay on my chest after a minutes of staying comfortably like that, and her head shifting to look at me again. She was blushing. And as far as I was aware, so was I.

"Why?"

One question, basic, innocent, yet I was without any answer. No, at that moment I did have an answer, but it didn't come in words. I placed a palm on her little cheek, and began to pull her face up, while mine began to move down.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

I know, not excalty the best considering it's been a while, but I wanted to prove I'm not letting this story die. Just bear with me for a couple of more days till I get myself back on my writing track.

Special thanks to ChaoticReviewer… you've been really supportive and influential to my work. Thank you so much!

Anyway, again, I'm sorry for the late update, I'll be filling up the holes as soon as I can! And thank you so very much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Please keep on sending feedbacks. I desperately need them so I can improve my writing!

Enjoy!


	6. Reveal

Chapter 5: Reveal

* * *

><p><em>I want this… want this so much… your lips… your body… your scent… you will be mine… or I will die of my desire…<em>

"Why?"

The question struck him with fine sharpness slicing through the dark voices in his head. When he came through, there were the bipolar gems blinking cluelessly at him, framed by his callous and sinful hands. It drove Jun back to fear his nature and his tendencies. What was he trying to do to her- her and her accursed innocence… for someone smart and experienced in world-affairs, Souseiseki was being unreasonably dense. Why indeed, though even Jun would ask the same question…. Why couldn't she understand how much he wants her…

"I'm not sure I can answer that." Jun said, stroking her face and reluctantly setting it free.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because?" she followed him with a question.

Jun moved swiftly so as to get a clearer sense into his head, and to get her off of him before something more severe transpires. Summer was clearly beating down on him in ways he could only curse under his breath. So much for a calm disposition – that blood lost effect didn't do much good once he has gotten his hormones pumped and running again, thanks to this doll, who has somehow managed to crawl towards the retreating lad and pushed him on the bed.

"Jun…"

He suddenly realized how strong she is whenever she has to be, whenever she wants to be, and apparently at that situation she felt like using her strength to get what she wanted, and she wanted answers. So she grabbed the unsuspecting teen through the hem of his shirt and pulled him back on the bed, sure to have a thick bundle of pillows cushion his head.

"Tell me why."

If he could carefully explain the awkward position she has gotten herself into with him, it wouldn't be half as bad. Unfortunately, not only did she sat on that place where boys wouldn't public apply pressure on, she has placed hands to pin his arm on top of his head. Thus contrary to common imagination, Jun is now fancying the scene in his head that he was being raped by Souseiseki – though it was partly meant to be for a jest in his head.

That is, until Souseiseki leaned forward and have their noses touched, wearing a serious expression that was somewhat ridiculous taking into account Jun's mindset. He couldn't possibly consider that face seriously, not when he wanted to pressed his lips on hers, being so closed and so moist.

"I'm not letting you go until you do."

"Um, Souseiseki… the others…"

"What about them?" she asked, and the way she fidgeted to get more comfortable while she straddled on him was somehow, at least for Jun, very provocative.

"Well, they might see us."

"So?" she asked, determined to put up a fight, either with an argument, or with a full blown Rozen strength.

"So, they might think, uh, we're doing something."

"What do you mean something?"

It somehow sliced through Jun's head the possibility of her just toying with him or if she is playing stupid for a cause, but by the way her face clearly shows 'no shit moments please', he just shoved the thought away.

"Erm, nothing… just get off of me, will you?" it was a request contradicting the seering desire… in his pants. Luckily, his little friend down there is still worn out by the previous energy sucking nosebleed.

"No." said the Lapiz doll, and just like her twin, Souseiseki's cheeks flustered up signaling an effort being made, though hers were a bit more subtle compared to Suiseiseki.

"Souseiseki, please. If your sister sees us like this, for one reason or another she's not going to like it."

"Fine." Souseiseki clearly didn't understand what was so compromising about their current position, and Jun wished he could hate her for that.

Sadly, there were too many things he loves about her for him to hate to any degree deeper than the unworthy choice for a clothing she always wears. He thought she would be reasonable and just let him go, but when he saw a small amount of light gleam through her eyes, and when he heard that stupid door suddenly click with a lock, he knew he was in for some trouble.

"There," she began, releasing the amount of magic she has used to imprison the boy, "I don't know why my sisters would be upset seeing us like this, but they won't catch us anymore."

"Well, actually, I don't think I want us to be in this position either." He said, admitting to himself how twisted his character can be when it comes to her, considering he was never known to tell a good lie.

"How come?"

She asked it wish such hurt expression Jun felt his inside flutter, and the proximity of their faces added gas into that.

"Well, I…" Jun tried to explain but it was a little difficult to apply thought into reasonable words when all he could think about was biting that cute little nose of hers, and giving those bubbly cheeks a good lick.

"But when you're like this with my sisters you seem fine with it." She pointed out, still with a tone hinted with subtle hurt.

If memory serves him right, he has never been in a position like this with any of the Rozen dolls, not even with Shinku. Perhaps she was referring to the moments when the two most spoiled little brats in the house would find a good excuse to pounce on him all of a sudden, just for the heck of it. In that case, she would be right.

Memory works well enough to make him recall also the fact that he never had time to publicly share physical gestures of affection with Souseiseki. He wasn't the most expressive type in the first place, but among the many needs that the Rozen Maiden dolls have taught him was the need to touch, to reach out, and to be goey and slimy with all the hugs and kisses that normally make him puke.

"Souseiseki…"

"I'm confused, Jun." she continued, "Sometimes you're nice to me, sometimes you seem cold and distant."

Considering she had been occupying his mind for past few weeks, he found that rather hard to digest. Perhaps his means of avoiding 'unpleasant' events involving pleasurable wrong doings has made a rather interesting backfire.

"But when it comes to Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo, you are always sweet, and thoughtful, and you don't deny them anything."

"Sweet?" Jun confirmed, since it was that last thing he would like to be called.

"Yes. You always carry them in your arms and you hand feed them sometimes when they ask for it, and you let them sleep on your shoulders or on your neck whenever we watch T.V."

The possibility of jealousy rang into Jun's mind, and it gave a rather pleasant realization. Although, at the same time, he realized he had been unfair towards the boku-doll. Setting aside the reserved and high-almighty Shinku who prefers the comfort of her books over any contact, he somehow made Souseiseki felt a little left out whenever the other two dolls would use him as a human snuggy.

"And then, when we're together like this… you say I'm pretty, that I'm very special, and that I matter to you."

"I never said you mattered to me."

"Bu-but, you hugged me and…"

Jun had to mentally snap himself for pushing the little doll's insecurities to the point close to crying. But he immediately corrected himself.

"I did, and that's because you DO matter to me… a lot."

"Really?" she asked in such a sweet, soft tone of voice Jun finally couldn't resist smiling at her precious sight.

"Really." He whispered back.

The faint smell of cinnamon tea coated her breath as she giggled at him. Her sound, her scent, her body on top of him, clearly Jun was smelling molestation brewing within the following minutes. But having Souseiseki on top of him was such a rare occasion he couldn't afford to care what he might do – he just wanted to bask under her warmth and soak up every detail of her face that was so closed to him.

Souseiseki fell into a silent, smiling contentment while she kept their noses rubbing. Her subtle moist breaths tingled Jun's face, her bi-colored eyes sparkled with happiness as it looked into his, and her soft body pressed down nicely at him.

"God, you're so beautiful, Souseiseki."

He didn't even notice it pass by his lips. He just absentmindedly said it, driven by the moment, driven by her closeness to him. But even though it was clearly meant to express a complement, albeit it was mixed with suggestions of lust Souseiseki didn't notice, said doll didn't react so pleased about it. Her face just reverted back to its serious, confused state. She removed herself from Jun and sat by edge of the bed, her legs dangling and squeezed together, a sign that she was clearly not getting it.

"There you go again." she began, "You kept saying those things and making me feel good about myself, but after a while, you…"

She stopped, looked at Jun, then looked away again. Sakurada didn't know what she was about to say. Nor did it seem like she knew how to say it. But she continued on.

"It's just that you seem to hold back. When I think that I finally found someone who… I mean…"

For someone as smart as her, getting confused must be a terrible experience. Fortunately, Jun's head is not purely made up of testosterone. He knew well enough that Souseiseki didn't know just what she is to him, how should she see herself whenever they're together.

It was his turn to advance and place arms around her. The surprised doll looked at the boy who had nothing but reassuring smile across his features.

"Souseiseki, have you ever seen me hug your sisters like this?"

The doll gave a moment's thought. She just placed her cheek on the crook of Jun's neck when he couldn't think of one. "No… do you?"

"Never. You're the only one I hold like this."

"Somehow, that makes me happy." She whispered, and true enough, on her face was a smile retrained by bountiful cheeks. "And you're the only person who has ever held me this way."

Jun pulled her closer, his arms tightening gently and his face taking advantage of the magenta crop of hair that smelled so fresh and enlivening. "Mmm…." He mumbled, rubbing his nose on her head.

"But I still don't get it." She said, placing a fist on his chest. "Why?"

"I don't really know but…"

With hands under her arm, Jun gently pulled Souseiseki up and made her kneel on his lap, keeping eye contact all the while, smiling, and making her feel like a doll again. Souseiseki kept on staring back into his eyes, and Jun felt that magic she always had with him, the magic that heats up his chest and tenses up his muscles.

"…maybe, this would give us both an idea."

He leaned his head forward and placed a soft kiss on the side of her lips. It brought a new idea in Jun's mind on how tender her skin really is, and how nicely the small tints of red decorate across her face while she placed a hand on the spot where his lips landed. Jun smirked, somehow disturbed at how brave he can be when the occasion requires it, and how vulnerable she allows herself to be. But never setting aside the fact she was so cute while she knelt there, completely clueless and speechless.

"Jun…"

"Yeah, I know, but please don't freak out." He said, fearing the worst possible reaction she can have.

Perhaps the idea of being a boy was incorporated into her head too much, she lost track of what it felt like to be a girl. Or perhaps it was the sensation of such level of affection that was totally alien to her. She continued to fidget on his lap and didn't seem too comfortable about receiving something from Jun that she didn't understand.

"What… what did you do?" Souseiseki suddenly asked, voice soft and weak with confusion.

"Huh?" Jun didn't feel good about suddenly intruding on her, but it wasn't like he did anything worth being taken to jail for.

"My chest… it feels so hot… all of a sudden. What was that you did?"

"Erm… it was a kiss…" Jun said, scratching his head. It was somehow his turn to be clueless. Surely Souseiseki has seen a kiss or two in one of those awful toothpaste commercials between Kunkun episodes.

"A kiss…" her eyes turned into a far away gaze, and sparkled with some dreamy glint. "…what does a kiss mean?"

"Well, there are a lot of meanings into a kiss, but basically you kiss someone when you care for them really deeply, and when you want that person to stay you… always."

He tucked some of her bangs to the side and cupped up her flustered cheeks. Souseiseki continued to fidget on him, and it made Jun think that perhaps he was being too forward with her. Perhaps she didn't like it.

"Sorry." He began, "I guess I shouldn't have . I had a feeling you wouldn't like the idea."

"No."

She grabbed the caressing palm before it could even leave her face, placing a hand over it to keep it there, to let it feel her skin and the warmth caused by the blush.

"It is not because I don't like it." She said, "It's just that no one has ever… kissed me before."

Souseiseki crawled back into Jun's lap, and snuggled onto him with her entire form getting cozy on his chest. It was a behavior Jun had never seen before. Then again, no one has pushed her to an embarrassing, familiar corner before, and, most certainly, no one has ever kissed her before. Another learning experience – Souseiseki has always been the serious, no nonsense type of doll, calculating and goal oriented. It never occurred to her that someone would actually be willing to share gestures of affection towards her.

"Do you really want me to stay?" she asked in a whisper.

Jun was happily grazing on her hair again and didn't even need to give it a thought.

"Mmhmm… I really do."

He saw the coat of red on her face darken as the blush deepened into fluttery.

"Do you care for me that much?" she asked again, her voice getting timid and softer."

"Yes, a lot."

Like a nuzzling cat, Souseiseki pressed her face on his chest, and for a moment Jun's perverted mind got mixed up into the whole scenario again. But composure was on a role today, and the odd behavior and her seemingly odd questions was bugging him he just didn't have time to fancy anything sexual. He stroke the doll's soft hair while she pressed her head on his body.

"Do you like me, Jun?"

He then realized- Souseiseki wasn't good at handling these kinds of things. She lose track of reasonable words when feelings made better sense. And the questions she asked weren't meant to look for an answer. They were questions asking Jun to make her feel secured, accepted, and wanted. She wanted, she NEEDED, to hear those words.

"More than you know." Jun answered.

He heard something similar to a giggle as she continued to use his chest to hide her obviously reddened features, and to hide from a feeling that is new and warm and good.

"Mm… this is embarrassing…" she mumbled, and began rubbing her face on him.

Jun couldn't help but give off a little laugh at her antics.

"Aren't you being silly?" he asked, pulling her up from that tight spot she made for herself on him. "You're the one asking all the embarrassing questions."

He himself was blushing. But somehow, it was also, for him, quite liberating. For so long he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to touch her, to spoil her through every possible means. Now, as he relaying the message, he was getting a rather curious response… curious, yet adorable, especially so with how her red and green eyes seemed to have been accented by the subtle layer of fluster concentrating on both cheeks.

"Let me outline that thought for you." Jun said, still holding on to Souseiseki like the doll she is, "I like you, Souseiseki, I care for you, and I want you to stay here with me."

"But…"

"No buts, no arguments. Will you stay with me? Please?" Jun pleaded.

Souseiseki was reduced to a speechless, blushing heap of wide-eyed cuteness – her eyes still a bit doubtful but definitely reflecting joy, and her mouth gapping with lack of words but with a desire to express something. Jun stared at her. He had to. that's the only thing he can do when something as yummy as her was in his hands.

Apparently, the way he gazed at her was a bit too much for Souseiseki to handle.

She placed both palms to cover her face, hiding whatever it was Jun found so desirable and pleasing to look at. Nevertheless, she still answered the question.

"Yes, yes I will stay with you, Jun."

It was all the answer Jun needed to forget those troubled times he had while fantasizing about her, all those torn moments when he was being a romantic or a pervert. This time, he was sure, his intentions were justified. He really likes Souseiseki, and he will break ways to express that.

"Great!" he declared, pulling the doll into himself. Souseiseki, still hiding behind her hands, groaned as she was cuddled by the happy teen, but made no attempts to break free of him.

"Why are you hiding your face? Hey!" he teased, poking her side. Souseiseki squirmed about with each poke.

"Because it's embarrassing." She said softly, her voice a bit shaky in its attempt to restrain the giggles.

"Oh really? Is still embarrassing if I do this?"

His pokes then turned into full blown attack of tickles, fingers of both hands dribbling on her ribs. The result was an instantaneous yelp, followed by waves of laughter that was delightful in Jun's ear. She was forced to remove her hands and arch her body upward, as Jun held no quarter in attacking her sensitive belly. She twisted and flung her body all over the place, but Jun had her secured. Her attempts to remove his hands were hardly working either, for energy was quickly draining.

"Jun, stop!" she beckoned, in the middle of failed struggles for air.

"Is still embarrassing, huh? What if I kiss you some more, hmm?"

As if his fingers weren't enough, he began showering quick, soft kisses all over her face and on her ear. The sensitive doll couldn't do anything about it. At the very least, Jun's lips grazing her earlobe didn't feel as ticklish as much as it felt good. Unfortunately, her magical body wasn't made to withstand such familiar touches, so the tickling continued along with her increasing volume of laughter.

The boy didn't have the entire day to enjoy that though. With Lempika's magic turning inside out from Souseiseki's excitement, some power came out and the locked door clicked open. And with a somewhat twisted format in Jun's fate, it was also the exact moment when someone took hold of the knob, turned it and entered the room.

Needless to say, the person caught them in a rather unbecoming scenario.

Both Jun and Souseiseki blinked, gathering their breaths. Jun was the first to have full consciousness of the new arrival.

"Erm…. Hi… Kashiwaba-san."

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

comments and suggestions are welcome... thanks!


	7. Addition

I'm have free time in my hands, so I'm pushing on with this story. I reviewed chapter 6 and made some corrections. Thanks to **ThanosofTitan** for pointing them out... it made things a little less embarrassing for me. (lol) well, just keep the comments coming. I'd also appreciate some ideas, because my original one didn't seem to be materializing anymore .

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Addition<p>

Tomoe Kashiwaba is an enigma if ever a girl was ever born to be one – and it's not just the seemingly cold and distant personality she displays. It's always hard to have a descent read of her, even for Jun who was escorting her down to her street. From the side of his eyes he studied her face. Nope, not a damn clue of whatever the heck she is thinking at the moment.

She is quite pretty, though. And it's not the extravagant and annoyingly cute kind of pretty. It's the silent, indifferent type. With how she presents herself and how natural she does things, it's always clear the she has no intention to attract.

Well, she didn't really need to even try. Once or twice she has made heads turn, hearts beat, and breaths stolen just by passing by, without even the slightest of effort. She has no hair to flip and no boobs to bounce. She's slim, short, and the fact that she can twist limbs and bend bones with her shinai can cause great inferiority for hopeful males.

But Jun would be damn if he claims he didn't find that attractive. And that tiny mole by her eye is quite an accent to boot. It's probably the magic her little face holds. Not to mention the shape of her eyes. Leaf-shaped, the curious and always straightforward type – they form a beautiful appearance with her entire features whenever she smiles. Jun recalls perfectly – she had smiled at him before, and indeed it was quite beautiful.

Right now she isn't smiling. Not that she's frowning either. You could say it's a default face, a facial hieroglyphics that takes too many brain cells to crack. But Jun was hopeful he would somehow put a dent and at the very least make her spill her thoughts.

"Erm, Kashiwaba-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for bringing your old quiz papers. And sorry for bothering you about it." He said, looking down at the ground as they continued their more or less comfortable walk.

"It's nothing." She said blankly. Way too blankly to even know if she meant it.

"You could've texted me, you know. I should've been the one to come to you since I was the one who asked you a favor."

"I was already intruding for coming over without notice, so I didn't really mind. Besides, I wanted to know how Hinaichigo and the rest of the dolls are doing." She said, adjusting the leather strap of her shinai on her shoulder.

"Oh, they're doing okay. Same old noisy bunch of twerps, but their definitely okay." He said, and unbeknownst to him, he sounded a little nostalgic with that tone of voice.

"That's good. But I think one of the dolls is having a little more than an 'okay' time."

Jun almost fell over with that statement, and the good news is there wasn't even anything to fall over from.

"Listen, Kashiwaba-san. Maybe we, can, you know, keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" she asked.

Jun thought it was disturbing how she really sounded clueless about it. "The thing, between me and Souseiseki."

A blush grew deeply across his face after he realized the extent of what he was doing to Souseiseki, and how it appeared he was doing it. When he saw the uncritical expression on Tomoe's face, it made things more complicated, and he grew even redder, because now he had to explain himself.

"Is there something between you and Souseiseki?"

"No, nothing!" he was quick to answer.

"Then there's no secret to hide, is there?"

"Actually," he was now torn between letting Tomoe be on her merry way as they reach her street, and clarifying details which would otherwise be open to interpretation, "there might be… something."

"Oh?"

If she was showing any interest, Jun was seeing shit, because she sounded like her usual cold self. But appearances are not faults – it's not because she didn't care, she just didn't have to show it. People misinterpret that as indifference, but Jun has seen sides of her that prove her heart is softer and bigger than anyone else's.

A gentle wind flowed freely through the house riddled corners, making her clothes sway a bit. He fancied the extent her short skirt would be flipped up by the wind, somehow hoping that it would show more than enough, but his attention got taken by her face, as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear to fold against the freeze.

"I mean, it's not like it's something, something… more like, something somehow." He stammered, fidgeting uncomfortably when he realized how focused her eyes were on him.

"Something somehow… that's very profound, Sakurada."

"Sorry. I just don't know how to put it." The boy said, scratching his head from the lost of articulation.

"Jun, I don't know what's going on, nor do I think I know you well enough to know your secrets. Either way, I can assure you that whatever it is you want me to be quiet about will stay with me."

That was simple enough. She said it with a single breath that left Jun a little stunned. So she gets it, and at the same time, doesn't get it, but is kind enough not to say anything about it. Not exactly the most assuring notion, but if memory serves Tomoe was never a tattler. She's always on a need to know basis: if you don't ask, she doesn't tell, which makes conversations with her a little complicated, and secrets more confidential.

But for Jun, that was assurance enough. He gave a slight bow and smiled.

"Thanks." He said. "Maybe, we can talk about it sometimes. If it's ok with you."

Tomoe smiled back, and true to how Jun remembered it, she was breathtakingly beautiful, especially with the subtle shades of sunset-orange decorating the background, and the breeze alighting her hair.

"Sure." She said in that same low leveled voice. "Bye."

He waived back at her then began the walk back home. There were a lot to think about as he did, beginning with Tomoe. Not many people know what it's like to be her friend, or the perks that come with it. She's mature, reliable, and flexible. You don't need to tell her something for her to understand it. And the fact that she carries no pretenses is a consolation to your true self.

During the times he spent with Tomoe, as much as they were mostly for very serious stuff, he never felt the insecurities of having to be with someone else. He had friends before he became recluse, but none of them made him feel comfortable as she did.

He couldn't help but be smug about it. Tomoe Kashiwaba – what a great person, he thought. Quiet, a little too inclined to the straightforward, and by how Hinaichigo put it, a neat freak – but still a great person. It's scary how perfect she is when you realized it, and Jun has realized it well.

Before he entered the porch, Jun stopped. The noise inside the house was a normal thing. He even ignored the alarming crash from the kitchen side, owing perhaps to the little strawberry doll's misuse of the sink. So what could suddenly cause the young lad to freeze?

A sudden warmth inside his chest… after thinking about Tomoe for a couple of minutes, and realizing he couldn't shake off her smiling face from his mind.

"No." he said to himself, "I must be over thinking it."

But the unexplainable erratic heartbeat contradicts that thought. Surely, he was just mixing his familiarity with Tomoe and her willingness to cooperate with the fact that she's pretty… pretty hot.

No, the thoughts must go away. He's not even done with the confusion with Souseiseki, and now that he has her under the same roof, he should just be true to himself and not let fanciful thoughts involving his friend get in the way. At least, that's what he tried to argue with himself. It somehow diminished the growing disturbance in his head. He took a deep breath and continued his way inside.

"Me and Tomoe – yeah right."

Just when he was about to turn the knob and walk in, his brain suddenly took a huge u-turn. Suddenly, the world was a bit too complicated. Suddenly, his little circle just got bigger. Suddenly…

"…who knows… it just might work out." He found himself whispering, wide-eyed and unsure. He barely accepted the idea, but it came out of his own lips.

Then came a vision: of a girl, and a beach, swimwear, hands holding, whispers tickling ears, soft giggles, and a cute little mole, a juicy kiss…

"Jun?"

The vision broke with his sister's voice. It turned out he has already entered the house, but wasn't aware of it. Or if he was, the vision go too deep it bore through his subconscious. The boy rubbed the back of his head to ease the tension. There was no pain, but clearly there was some sort of turmoil going on about in it. Nori had a concerned look as she walked towards Jun. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to walk around after getting a nose bleed, although she knows Jun is tougher than that.

"Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, ne-san." The boy said.

"Ok… the snacks are ready. I was hoping Kashiwaba would join us."

"Oh, she has kendo practice today." Jun also thought it would've been nice to have her around. Hinaichigo would also love that.

"I see."

"Hey, human! Where have you been? Do you realize I've been waiting for a full twenty minutes?" Suiseiseki declared in her spoiled manner, stomping towards them. Behind her was the skipping Hina, and of course… Souseiseki… with an apron?

_God, she's so cute._

We'll set aside Tomoe for another chapter. Jun was too busy looking at Souseiseki. And as always, little Ms. Boku-doll is too clueless at the effect she had on him. She came walking a few paces behind Hina, wiping her hand on the apron, face as worried as his sister's, but still as adorable as ever.

"Hey, Jun! Are you even listening to me?"

"Jun! Jun! Carry me! Carry me, Jun!"

It was a regular scenario in the house, and Jun is more or less used to it by now. The two dolls kept on pulling on his arm he felt exhaustion getting back at him. If it wasn't for the smile Souseiseki gave him, he might have collapsed already. Luckily, it was some sort of energy bank that kept on getting replenished with everything she does, in the simplest and most innocent ways she does it – a smile, a wave, a giggle, a yawn, and now an apron.

To shut the two spoiled Rozens up, Jun lifted them into his arms, and began to walk towards the table.

"You guys are so noisy!"

They weren't made of the lightest material, but with their mouths reduced to giggling fits, at least it leveled the pile of headache Jun had for the day.

"Hey, is it true that you're letting Souseiseki stay?" Suiseiseki asked with excitement.

The blond doll gasped with the sudden news. "Souseiseki is going to live with us?" she asked.

"Um, yes."

"Really? Really?"

"Ah, hey, stop squirming around - ack!"

There wasn't much argument when the two dolls began attacking his neck with a hug - or should we say a strangle. And with the slight lack of oxygen Jun was bound to lose balance, wobbling a few paces back before finally landing on the floor with a huge thud. It certainly pained his ass, but at least the brats were having fun. Even Shinku, sitting patiently by the table, allowed herself a smile. The world was still spinning around the boy, and as much as he was into making them happy, he could do without the physical consequences.

"Do it again! Do it again!" cheered Hina, bouncing up and down Jun's chest like a child on a donkey.

Suiseiseki was overjoyed after confirming that wonderful news. She leaped towards her twin and embraced her.

"From now on, you'll be living with us, Souseiseki!" she said.

Souseiseki was just as happy, everyone could tell, but she didn't show it as much. She returned the warm embrace and looked up at Nori who also seemed to like the idea. But, as per her thoughts, Nori is an adult. Maybe she'd have a different opinion.

"Is this ok, Nori? I mean…"

"It's perfect." the teen said, stroking Souseiseki's small head, "That'll put Suiseiseki's and Shinku's mind at ease."

Shinku took a small sip of her tea and looked at them approvingly.

"You… I told you not to worry about me, didn't I?" Souseiseki said, pulling her sister closer.

The Jade Star was a messy glee, rubbing her flustered face on Souseiseki's neck – she had her nights when she'd stand by the window, look at two familiar stars in the sky and think about Souseiseki. Shinku had to leave the comfort of her chest during that one time when Jun had to spend the week with their relatives. Because normally, he'd be the one being pestered by the doll, he'd be the one who would wake up at 2am, wipe the tear from Suiseiseki's eyes, and rock her on his lap until she falls asleep.

"That's because Souseiseki is always working hard for grandpa." Hina said. Jun managed to escape her childish antics and pick himself up with the doll still sitting on his arm. "It makes Suiseiseki and Hina wonder if Souseiseki pushes herself-desu."

"I-I'm sorry for making everyone worry."

Souseiseki's face fell. It's one thing to have her overly sensitive sister tear away, but for Hinaichigo to voice out something coherent and sensible, she must've given them quite the concern.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Jun began, knowing full well how the issue could be twisted in Souseiseki's head again, "At least we'll have a level-headed version of this snotty twerp."

He reached out his free hand to mess up Suiseiseki's long brown hair, pretty much to lighten up her mood than to annoy her, although it served both purposes. Jun grinned. She's definitely happy he made this decision. Knowing the dolls, they never really voice out their concerns, except to express a need for affection or attention. Suiseiseki needed to be with her sister again, not just to have her visit, but to have her live with them… as a family.

"Thank you." Suiseiseki whispered.

"Well, that settles every other concern I would have." Shinku said, adding a lump of sugar on her cup, "Welcome to the family, Souseiseki."

"Yay!" Hina cheered again, and again wrapped her tiny arms around Jun's neck, "Jun is really nice. I love you, Jun."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Even after all the things he has done for them, Jun has never gotten used to their openness and sweet nature, although he didn't really mind the warm hugs and cuddles they bring with the mess they cause.

"Jun is nice indeed." Souseiseki affirmed, "Thanks for letting me stay…"

"I-it's nothing." Said Jun, getting a little redder as Souseiseki shot a sweet smile, which seemed to have reached his heart successfully.

"…and also, for the kiss you gave me earlier."

For the first time in victorian history, and after the millions of cups of tea she has taken, Shinku finally heard something that caused her to spit out the sweet, warm liquid. Hinaichigo's fidgeting stopped, Suiseiseki let her sister go, and Nori, well, she deemed it safer to walk out of the whole scenario. And if you can imagine the only sound coming from a random cricket you'd understand how every eye in the room was pinned sharply, and awkwardly, at Jun Sakurada.

"Kiss?" Suiseiseki whispered the word like it was the most unjust profanity she has ever heard.

Souseiseki stood there, dress, apron and all, hands at the back, fidgeting with her fingers aimlessly, a tiny blush nicely decorating her features. Oh yes, what an adorable doll, if only she didn't make such an adorable problem.

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

Thanks for the reviews and the comments. Just keep them coming, i don't mind how straightforward they are... hehe! But please try to be nice...

Hope you enjoyed that!


	8. Shift

Still alive and kicking... I'm closing in on the end of this story though...

Anyway, as the chapter puts it, there's going to be drastic changes... still pushing with Tomoe's involvement in later chapters...

I was a bit disappointed when i realized i didn't put enough Souseiseki X Jun scenes here though... but don't worry, some sweet stuffs waiting in the next one. for now, i hope you enjoy this...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Shift<p>

* * *

><p>Chaos always starts at a specific point – after the catalyst lights the match, a great deep breath before the great big leap, then the fire spreads. In our case, Souseiseki was the match, the great silence was the breath, and the fire was all sorts of random reaction. And no, Jun didn't find her cuteness enough justification anymore, because he is well aware of the trouble brewing.<p>

"Goodness… I never knew you'd cross that line, Jun." Shinku was the first to respond, wiping from her lips the remnants of the substance that jettisoned from her mouth a few minutes ago

Hinaichigo and Suiseiseki weren't as calm, though. One had sparkly eyes looking at him as if he did something amazingly stupid, the later had a very flustered and vengeful expression with a slowly withering self-control.

"Really? You really kissed her? Really?" Hinaichigo leaned closer and closer, as if asking the question wasn't enough.

"You… you… you puny human! I… I…"

There wasn't much to understand in there, but it was obvious that Suiseiseki didn't even know where to start her anger.

"How could you do this? I thought you were different, Jun! I… I thought…you… and me…"

"Ne, ne, Jun! Was it fun, huh? Did it feel good to kiss? What does it taste like, ne?" Hinaichigo was practically on his lap again, with little diminish occurring in her enthusiasm.

"I too am interested in it." Shinku jumped from her chair, walked towards the lot, and sat considerably close to Jun. "How did it happen?"

"Yeah, and why did it happen?!" Suiseiseki finally said in a complete statement, somehow getting her thoughts to a specific direction.

Jun's multi-directional situation was getting more and more lose ends, so he looked at the culprit in attempt to receive some sort of assistance. Unfortunately, the only thing he got was a tilt of her head and a clueless inquiry in the form of a smile.

"Come on, come on, tell us, Jun!" Hinaichigo started shaking the boy who was getting nowhere with all of this. And he was also so grateful for his sister leaving, really he was.

"Did you… did you… did you violate my sister?!" that was obviously the cause of the Jade-star's mental turmoil.

Violate? Well, hypothetically, Jun thought, he could've. But he was again quick to shove away the idea, and returned an angry declaration. "The hell I would!"

"Violate? What does that mean?" Souseiseki asked, and oh yes, as innocently as before, walking towards them.

"Not exactly the most decent human act." Shinku said with a rare sinister smile.

"You're not helping!" Jun yelled at her, while Hina just kept on bouncing on his lap.

"Souseiseki…" (God, their names are so long…) the long haired twin took her hand, "…Jun didn't… erm… DO it with you, did he? He didn't take of your clothes and touch you anywhere, did he?"

"You're out of your mind, idiot!" Jun yelled, hormones again kicking in at full throttle with the suggestions that doll is making. The curse of a vivid imagination – a single statement can divert a simple question into a kinky scenario.

"Hey, hey, Jun! What is Suiseiseki talking about, huh? What is it? Tell me. Come on." The blonde shorty wasn't getting enough attention, and just kept on wildly shaking the lad.

"Did he hurt you in anyway?" Suiseiseki asked again.

"Oh, no." the boku-doll answered in the same mild manner, "Jun was very gentle."

That statement obvious did little to narrow down all the possibilities, for even Shinku now had a small tint of fluster on her pale cheeks, perhaps also imagining said 'possibilities.' Hinaichigo's already wide eyes just became wider, her curiousity not reaching any peak, nor was Suiseiseki's aggravation. And the fact that Jun didn't know why she was reacting like in the first place was another puzzle altogether.

"AGHH! So you did DO it to her, you perverted, uncivilized, and lecherous human!" again Suiseiseki declared, pointing a finger at him.

"Hold on." Finally, Shinku spoke, putting some light moderation in the scene, "Was it really just a kiss?" The question was directed in general, but Jun was the first to answer. "Yes it was, so stop making such a fuss about it."

"Souseiseki?" Shinku directed her curious gaze at her sister.

"Yes, it was, nothing more… at least not that I was aware of."

Again with the highly suggestive follow-ups, Jun thought.

"How did he do it?" Hinaichigo said, obviously had her questions hanging.

The lapiz lazuli maiden smiled warmly, recalling that moment and looked at Hina fondly. "Like this."

She walked towards Sakurada, framed his shock face with her palms, then placed a soft kiss on him. The boy's mind didn't recall it being so darn… erotic. Then again, given that her lips was closer now on his than how he did it back then, his mind would understandably concoct its own version. The time she spent pressed on his face was long, ending with a subtle 'chu' at the end and, to the boy's greater surprise, leaving a thread of saliva connecting their flesh. (sorry, I couldn't help but put this scene in).

Souseiseki pulled away, then went a bit in shambles cleaning her face and that of Jun when she realized the small mess she made. "So-sorry… I didn't know how to do it. I guess I did it wrong."

Again, that simple act was a deep breath before the chaos, although this time, the reaction were a tad less eccentric. Hina's eyes were big with wonder at the very scene happening before her. She was still comfortably latched on Jun's lap after all, and it was all that she needed to satiate her question of what Suiseiseki kept on referring to as 'DOING IT' with Souseiseki.

"Ohhh… so THAT'S a kiss." The freaky, drooling, sparkly look on Hina's face was, to sum it up, 'freaky'.

The rest were a little less than pleased with what they saw, particularly because it wasn't just something they took lightly.

"You… you kissed Jun!"

"Erm, yeah… I just thought I would be best to clarify it before it gets more confusing." Souseiseki said so, but now Shinku and Suiseiseki were more curious than before. Oh well, at least Hina was more or less satisfied… or is she?

"Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhy?!"

"Why indeed?

"Well, Jun said that you kiss people when you care for them, and if you want to stay with them." Souseiseki was again moving uncharacteristically for her calm nature while she explained. "That's why he kissed me. Isn't that what kisses are for?"

All eyes fell on Jun again, and again he was left to explain his poor little excuse of the term 'kiss'. There was obviously some truth in it, and perhaps it wasn't his intention to leave it out the part where he meant to kiss her as someone who craves for her and loves her. But all those details aside, he was sure that Souseiseki's understanding of kiss wasn't sufficient by her sisters' judgment, and the accountability boils down on him.

An ample amount of silence was allotted for everyone in the living to gather their wits to that pathetic explanation, and to decide how they were going to react to it.

"Well… it's true isn't it?" Jun asked, and at the same time, tried to justify.

"No it's not!" Hina was first to declare, no longer having her childishly happy face, but wearing a rather disappointed one. "It's not true, because Jun never kissed Hina before, but Jun cares about Hina a lot, don't you Jun?"

"Well… um…"

"I'd say…" Shinku stood up, dusted her dress, and began to walk towards the table. "I was the first to initiate a contract, yet I never got that far in his methods of affection. N-not that it mattered to me, though." Hesitation was clear in her voice.

As for the other star doll, her face was still a puffed up fluster of compressed rage. Jun should have been used to her spoiled manner of dealing with difficult things by now, but she was appearing more aggravating than usual.

"What?" Jun asked, completely clueless.

"You're the worst!" Suiseiseki chastised. "Does this mean none of us matter to you at all, huh?"

"You got it all wrong!"

"Wait, has Jun never kissed you guys before?" Souseiseki asked, her own curiosity sparking up.

"NEVER!" the three other dolls said in unison.

Despite the frustration that was obvious in such reaction, Jun was able to register the sight of the boku-doll suddenly turning red and turning her back from everyone else.

"Somehow, that makes me happy…" they heard her whisper.

That was another kawaii moment, but of course there were the three remaining dissatisfied freeloaders glaring at him. The eldest pretending not to be affected, but clearly having a sharp curve of her eyes, the other not even bothering holding down the expression of anger, while the youngest had two tiny fists pressed on his heaving chest, waiting for some sort of compensation.

"Hina wants a kiss a too!" the blonde doll puckered her lips and was about to attack Jun, but Suiseiseki was quick to react and peel her off.

"Not so fast, stupid Hina!"

"Ugly Suiseiseki shouldn't interfere!" Hina retaliated by tackling the Jade star, with the helpless Jun the conclusive victim of the entire scenario. "I want a kiss from Jun too!"

"Well, none of us are going to get it, since we don't seem to be as special as Souseiseki." The placid Shinku finally said. The said younger sister looked at her with an alarmed and confused expression. Beneath the rumbling dolls Jun saw that unpleasant sight of her self-hurting face, then decided that indeed it was his fault.

The price of having Souseiseki by his side is that his love for all the dolls should generally increase. Perhaps he would have a talk with her later… for now…

"Alright, that's it."

He gave a quick shove at the brawling pair, stood straight and brave as if he really was, and walked towards the quiet Shinku. The doll looked up at him, seemingly intimidated, and was ultimately shocked when Jun suddenly placed hands under her arm and lifted her. Everyone suddenly got their attention glued on what he would do next.

"Jun, you brute! Unhand me right now! What do you think you're…"

Her protest wasn't completed. Jun gave her a peck on the cheek to silence her. Shinku was wide-eyed, open mouthed and completely flustered by the time the boy let her down. The tea cup she was holding all the while falling on the floor and shattering.

"Next…" he eyed his next target, who was still unaware of the whole charade. Between the two dolls who were all over each other just a few seconds ago, Jun decided to go to the more difficult one first.

He knelt in front of Suiseiseki and grabbed hold of her shoulders firmly.

"Ho-hold on… I'm not ready for this…" she said, her words contradicting the docility and submissiveness her blushing face was reflecting.

Jun didn't give a damn about it, though, and just pulled her for her share of kiss. And since, whether Jun admits it or not, she also has a special area in his heart, he gave her a longer one. He left her into a steaming pile of speechless mess to attend to the expectant youngster who was impatiently waiving her arms at him.

"It's Hina's turn! It's Hina's turn!" Hinaichigo cheered. This one Jun clearly didn't mind being affectionate with.

He picked the blonde doll in his arms like he normally does, a proud grin plastered on his face. He no longer concerned himself with any affective ending this scenario is causing. He just wants to clarify things first and start of something new with Souseiseki.

"Hina wants a different kind of kiss!" the doll said.

"What kind of- "

It was his turn to be rendered helpless as Hina suddenly leaped from his arms, went for his face, and knock edtheir teeth together, consequently locking their lips as well. That was the second shock for Shinku and Suiseiseki of the day, and the first one for Souseiseki. As for Jun, it was clearly the last thing he expected, and wanted to happen that day – to have his first kiss stolen by a mere child… erm, doll. Well, childish doll. And with that deep breath she just took, Hina was able to pull it off for a good two minutes, further weakening the boy.

"Pwah… God, I can't breathe!" he said, after being released by the suddenly powerful doll.

"Yay! Hina has kissed Jun! Now, we will be getting married, and after a few days, Hina's belly will be big!" she declared happily.

"Stupid Hina!" Suiseiseki, envious of the whole thing but of course would first burn in hell than admit that, declared, "That's not how it works! You're not supposed to marry Jun just yet. And what do you mean your belly is going to get big?"

"That's because Hina is now pregnant with Jun's child!"

"Really? Is that true?" Souseiseki's ignorant reaction, to which Jun considered with a defeated disdain.

"Yes yes! Hina has seen it in t.v. When two people kiss with their mouths, one of them becomes pregnant!" she further explained.

"But why do you think that you're the one is going to get pregnant and not Jun?" Suiseiseki asked.

"Hmm… that's right… maybe Jun will get pregnant and not Hina…"

Our young hero was still contemplating on the amount of pain inflicted on his abused lips when the mere stupidity of their conversation got to him. In which case, Hina and Suiseiseki were both looking at him intently.

"Don't strain your brains, you morons. Boys don't get pregnant, and neither do girls with just a simple kiss."

"Really? Then how will Jun make Hina pregnant?" she meant is as a stupidly innocent question of course, but that didn't stop the boy from letting the natural perversion of thought in this line of topic kick in.

"I-idiot! Stop asking stupid questions!" he said, face all red.

"Aw, but Hina wants to know."

"Yes, I'm a bit curious myself." Souseiseki supplemented the powerful yet senseless pursuit for answers, "How DO humans become pregnant?"

"Like I said! Stop asking such stupid questions! It's embarrassing!"

"Embarrasing?" Suiseiseki spliced in the discussion, "But human reproductions are important too, yes?"

"Hm, I believe so." Answered her twin.

All sparkly, anticipating eyes were on Jun again. Well, he took care of the misunderstanding, and now they were all on the same mark of being 'cared for' by Jun Sakurada. But now he has to give way to some difficult topic that not even the best parent could master. Heck, he's not even a parent himself, nor have he done it with anyone else, how is he going to break through this?

"Jun…"

Jun's mind suddenly became appeased when he heard Shinku's voice. He forgot that he is by far more knowledgeable and more refined than anyone else in this room, albeit she is also the most demanding. She knows the dolls too, so she might as well be the one to tell them about 'Sex and Fun stuff 101.' Unfortunately, when he was about to consult her age old victorian wisdom, he was faced with a rather shocked and a mildly scared version of the doll.

There was little to consider from the angle on which he was looking at her, but he could clearly see that Shinku was staring at her index finger, which had a drop of red liquid on it.

He was barely beginning to consider the situation when Hina began nibbling on something.

"Hina tastes something weird."

She placed a finger in her mouth and did some nasty probing. When she plucked it out, her entire finger was covered with blood. Jun quickly grabbed hold of Hina's chin and asked the doll to smile. she did, and just as he expected, her gum was slightly chipped because of that sudden clash of their faces. He then turned his head towards Suiseiseki. She was all over the floor with Hina a while ago. He took hold of arm and pulled up her sleeve.

The jade star didn't make any protest, but was just as surprised when she saw some red marks on her arm – places where she bumped on something sharp.

None of them, save for Shinku, seem to understand what was happening. Obviously, simply because none of them encountered such event before – as far as all of them, including Jun, are aware, dolls don't bleed.

"You guys… are bleeding." Jun whispered, mind slowly creeping towards a horrific possibility of what was happening.

* * *

><p>to be continued<p>

reviews and comments are all appreciated


	9. New Leaf

Okay, a little notice first. I'm sorry for mixing up the chronology of the dolls in the previous chapter, putting Shinku on the oldest table. And thanks to ThanosofTitan for correcting that.

And also, I know I promised something warm and fuzzy in the previous chapter, but I have to reserve that for later. I'm squeezing a few ideas in while they're still clear in my head, one of which is a certain doll's grand entrance.

Okay, it may not be the grandest, owing to the fact that I'd don't really like her as much as everyone else, but after writing this chapter, I may have developed a sudden fondness of her.

Here's chapter 9 for your reading pleasure…

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: New Leaf<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on… come on, pick up, you sneaky little rabbit!" Jun whispered.<p>

The other line of the phone just kept ringing, and it has been for a good ten minutes now. It was a little over nine in the evening, and even if that damn demon relishes in sleep like any other creature, he should still be awake at this hour.

"Oooh… Hina has no ball joints, look!"

He heard Hina's childish, curious voice, making him drop the phone and turn around to check on what trouble the dolls are brewing this time. It was trouble indeed, and the worse kind for a young, teen boy. There shouldn't much problem anymore seeing dolls remove their formal victorian clothing. He's used to it, albeit it's still a little awkward and embarrassing.

But as always, he was again the one to feel said embarrassment, and not these stripping dolls. Actually, they weren't dolls anymore.

"Ack! What are you doing!" he said, getting flustered and quickly diverting his head to another direction.

The twin stars were curiously observing the rather experimentive Hinaichigo. She has successful remove the fluffy gown of hers and now stood in her undergarments. She was poking on her arms, surveying the foreign feeling of real skin, where the outofplace curve of their elbow and shoulders were not there for her to feel. Souseiseki too was amazed, and began poking the pinkish softness on Hina's elbow.

"That tickles!" Hina giggled, while Souseiseki continued to playfully poke at other side of her.

"Me to! Me too!" Suiseiseki cheered, pulling up her dress in one swift swoop, leaving nothing but her whites as well. "Whoah…" she gently gasped, "…this feels rather weird, isn't it? Oh, and what's that?"

Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo both looked at the fully dressed boku doll, who had been keen in observing the sudden and interesting changes on her sisters. She followed the direction where her twin was pointing and saw that something has also changed on her own clothes. It seemed… tighter.

Jun was fooling himself by pretending that it wasn't fun to watch them fool around, but as he took note of our beautiful Souseiseki, he realized he shouldn't just be idly watching.

Souseiki cupped with both hands a pair of very small, yet 'clearly there' breasts, and made a cute and innocent 'ooohh…' Suiseiseki made her own amazed sound, Hina did an excited squeal, while Jun covered his nose to prevent another wave of blood from bursting out. Souseiseki's face suddenly turned mindlessly smug and flustered, as her simple touch turned into some sort of groping.

"Ehehe! What a strange feeling…" she said with a perverted type of giggle, seemingly enjoying herself.

Suiseiseki and Hina, both intrigued by those pair of squishy stuff protruding through their sister's clothes, started poking at them as well. The normally calm Souseiseki started squirming about with each touch.

"Let's see more of that, yes?" Suiseiseki suddenly suggested.

"Yes! Hina wants to see them too! Take off your clothes, Sou-chan!" cheered the blonde doll.

"Okay. I have been feeling a little constrained somehow."

"No, don't!" Jun suddenly yelled.

The three looked at him, suddenly remembering that he was actually there. He had been quiet for the past few minutes, but he could no longer tolerate the scene before him, not that he minded it. It just wasn't right. This was getting to be a strip show deluxe, and if he hadn't stop Souseiseki from unbuttoning her dress, he would have grabbed that box of tissue and locked himself in the closet.

"You two, get dress!" he said, throwing Suiseiseki's and Hina's clothes on their faces.

"Aww… but Hina doesn't like her dress anymore!" whined the little girl.

"I don't care! Just put them on!"

"Hey, puny human…" Suiseiseki curiously pointed out at Jun, "…don't you seem a bit punier somehow?"

He eyed the three girls around him and suddenly became conscious of one shit-dropping reality. They all looked as perplexed as he was, but none of them seemed to have come to the full realization of what really was happening.

"I agree, Jun." Souseiseki followed, "Something seems to be amiss."

"Oh no! Jun is shrinking! No Jun, Hina doesn't want you to die." The sincere tears on Hina's eyes were ridiculous, and not exactly the reaction that Jun would've have made. Assuming that he wasn't so shock as to make a reaction in the first place. But there he stood, dumbfounded to say the least, with three elementary school girls looking up at him with such wonder, and more human than they were a few hours ago.

All features of them being dolls were preserved, minus the shiny texture of plastic. The under garments however seemed tight and constricting their bodies, which would explain their hyperactive behavior and restless need to shed some clothes.

And so, surrounded by a puzzle of insurmountable proportions, are hero has no other recourse but to use his ultimate, secret weapon…

"Nooooriiiiii!" he yelled, panic stricken.

The door then slammed open with such authoritative force the whole room shook. All eyes then shoot up to the intruder who was standing by the threshold, with her hand on her waist and another one holding a girly looking magazine.

"You are creating such a racket! I cannot concentrate!" Shinku said.

It took Jun a minute to realize that said former doll was standing there with nothing but a pair of lingerie, and another minute to stomp right to where she stood and slam the door back at her face, while his own got red at the sight of her. But being human didn't seem to diminish their Rozen-strength, as the boy soon found out when Shinku again threw the door opened, sending the stupid lad who was leaning on said door to fly half way across the room.

"That was rude, inappropriate, and not to mention demeaning! What gives you the right to close a door at a Rozen Maiden doll, Jun Sakurada?" Shinku asked, stepping in the room and flinging her lose blonde hair.

"Well, first of, I wouldn't want… erm…. Yeah, I wouldn't want to see YOU wearing that!" he declared, somehow hesitating if it was in fact truthful, "Secondly, in case you haven't noticed, YOU ARE NOT A DOLL ANYMORE!"

The volume of his voice with which he said that gave him a headache, which multiplied a thousand times when Shinku rolled the magazine and cut a new consciousness on Jun's badly abused temple. He fell on the floor with a loud thud, after which his vision got blurry and awareness reduced to half.

Still, he was able to recover and crawl to where his peaceful desk is waiting, while the girls busy themselves with the weaponized magazine that Shinku bought. Thankfully, there were enough spare brain-cells in our hero to pick his cell phone again and dial that 30 digit number that, as per the freaking rabbit, supposed to be magical.

And with that thought, Jun considered perhaps he dialed it wrong. This time, he didn't leave anything to stingy chance. He took the crumpled paper which he swore he'd get rid after memorizing, again, that damn 30 digit number, and dialed carefully.

A few rings and a subtle music was heard, followed by… moaning?

"The hell?" was Jun's puzzled remark, as he put a space between the headpiece to make sure he still had the parts of his heads where they should be, considering that was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

"…ughhn… yeah… that feels so good…" Jun heard again, and there was no mistaking it – that was definitely Shirosaki's voice.

"Um, LaPlace, are you there?" Jun asked, worrying if he consciously was.

"Oh, yeah… I'm sooo here…. Ahhh…. That's the spot… hello?"

Jun swore he heard a faint giggle at the background, but he chose to ignore it since he finally gave response, not exactly the most descent response but at least a considerate one.

"Yes, hello, it's me Jun, erm… do you have time?" the boy asked, unsure where to start, or if he really was in a mood to talk seriously.

"…sure I do, in fact I'm having the time of my life right now… UUGHH…"

That simple groan from someone he knew to be dangerous and unpredictable was enough to make Jun shiver with fright. Whatever was happening on the other side of the phone he had no intentions of knowing, but he did know that LaPlace might have an agenda more devious than the alice game at the moment.

"…never mind, I'm hanging up, you don't seem to be in the right…"

"Hello, Sakurada." Suddenly came a very lustrous, dark voice, a voice he knew once scared even Souseiseki. There was no reason for her to be a threat right now, but even at that point Jun thought she was the last person she wanted to hear.

"S-suigintou…" he whispered her name, and wasn't able to wear out the shakiness.

"My, my, it's good to know you haven't forgotten about me at all."

It was very difficult to forget someone who could cause a lot of hurt, he thought. On the bed he noticed the girls were still preoccupied looking at the different trendy fashions, and didn't seem to realize the sudden gravity of this call.

If the dolls are getting together again like this, does that mean the game is starting all over again? Or is this something entirely different?

"What are you doing to LaPlace?" he asked.

"Oh, curious? Would you like find out? I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it as well." she asked in a sultry way, forcing Jun to divert his thoughts to something more real rid his head an image of a rabbit and doll going at it.

"N-no! Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my beloved sisters?" She answered. At the background, Jun could still hear Laplace's subtle sounds of pleasure, something the boy was trying so hard to ignore.

"Well, I know Shinku and she's probably worried about you. Still, I think they're better off not seeing you."

"How about you, Jun? Wouldn't you like to see me again?"

"No! I don't!"

Jun did not like the direction of the conversation. Sure, he admitted to himself and to Shinku that Suigintou was probably the most dazzling doll Rozen has created, but that doesn't clean her off of her nasty, terrifying nature.

"A-anyway, I'm not really sure where you've taken Shirosaki's head, but when he snaps back to the real world, please tell him I need his help." He said. The former dolls seemed to be busying themselves into removing what little clothing were hiding their little bodies, so he thought he had to get off the phone soon and do something about it.

"Is it about the dolls?" Suigintou asked.

Jun didn't take note of the suddenly quiet background, the silence being followed by a windy tune.

"Of course it is."

"You're still troubling yourself with them? I heard you're getting fixated with only one, though, and I'm quite sure it is not Shinku."

"Th-that's none of your business!" he angrily said, trying to figure out how much Laplace told her.

"Yes it is. We are sisters after all." Her voice still sounded so dark and slurry like before, but Jun couldn't bring himself to doubt her words.

"What kind of sister would be willing to tear her own siblings apart with her bare hands?" He asked, still upset about the role she played in that game.

"Oh, you're breaking my heart, Jun-chan… I wish to make amends too, you know!" THAT Jun was sure he should doubt.

"Don't give me nicknames! And furthermore, I don't want to involve you in whatever is happening with the girls…"

"Girls?" Suigintou interrupted, "Not dolls? Hmm…"

The boy smacked his own forehead for that simple yet affective mistake. Here he is, not sure what the hell is going on and now he's about to get the most dangerous Rozen Maiden to participate. It has been a nightmarish few days for him, and he feels like it's about to get worse.

"I… I'm hanging up…" was the only thing he could say.

"Are you sure you don't want MY help, Jun?"

"I don't want any help from you."

"But without me, you might not be able to find the key to your current puzzle." Suigintou teased. Somehow, Jun was having a feeling she was being forward about something.

"I don't care. I just don't want you around."

"They're turning human, aren't they?" Suigintou asked, further alarming the boy.

His heart almost stopped. She already knows. Now what?

"How did you know?" Jun asked, wide eyed. Without having to go to the details, she struck the point right on the head.

"Because I'm looking at them right now…"

A gush of wind entered the room, giving chills to those inside. But it was a different chill that reverberated through Jun's body as he looked at the open window. The blue and white dress, the long white hair, the cold smile and the intimidating presence – it's the alice game starting all over again. The magic, the chaos, the sadness, and then… the slipper which came crashing through the new comer's face.

It was soft enough not to hurt, but the very experience of footwear right smack on your flawless, not to mention beautiful face was not the best greeting.

"Oh, sorry, I thought I saw a cockroach run through the window."

Suigintou threw the slipper back at Shinku, who dodged it, and didn't give a hell's damn that it went straight to Suiseiseki's features instead.

"If only I could give you the same greeting, dear sister."

"You dare show your face after all you've done?" Shinku asked in her usual tone of dominance and leadership. Meanwhile, the still at a lost Jun got a hold once again of her long, slender legs. He averted his eyes before any other body part of his reacts to the sight of her ass eating up that damn tight underwear.

Suigintou didn't seem bothered by the scowl on Shinku's face, or the freaked-out look on Hina's. She was mildly worried about the poise Souseiseki is making as if bracing for a pounce, but she chose to ignore it. Her eyes just scanned the entire room, looking for something. Finally, they fell on the hapless Jun. She quickly drifted over Shinku and headed straight for the boy. He immediately froze, unaware of what will happen next.

The doll tried to reach out for Jun's face, but her hand was stopped by Souseiseki's grip.

"Step away from Jun, sister." The boku doll warned, her battle-ready nature kicking in with the usual sharpness. "Please."

"My, what a firm hold you got there, dear sister." Suigintou remarked, not the least bit concerned about the Lapiz Lazuli's retained strength, "It constricts quite nicely, just like your clothing. Shall I relieve you of it?"

Without any warning, Suigintou lashed her free hand up, ripping the blue dress in the middle. She was forced a few steps back, and with the delayed attempt to evade. As her distance grew, so did the naked scene of her open front. It was a split second event, but Jun was able to soak up the sight of her. That slim neck, the flawless honey colored skin, and the miniature cleavage sizing up to a promise of a beautiful bosom.

The moment lasted quick enough for Jun to register things into memory, but it seemed he wasn't the only one who took hold of the occasion. As if realizing the sudden turn of events, Suigintou took the advantage of her sister's neutralized state, held Jun firmly on the face, and crashed her lips on his.

A sudden waive of magic scattered across the room, rendering everything in shades of luminous blue. The girls were all blinded, unable to see what was transpiring within the source of this light. After a few minutes, it softened down, until the flow of light was replaced by a flurry of feathers, the signature of the Mercury Lamp.

Suiseiseki finally stood up after recovering from that darn slipper. Hina has buried herself under a pile of pillows. Both Shinku and Souseiseki were the only ones who were able to tolerate the event, but neither of them were able to do anything at the scene from which they both flared up in sudden rage.

Suigintou was sitting on Jun's lap, fully naked and fully human, with her mouth still on consummate connection with his. Said boy's eyes were open, but were blank and seemingly stunned. Traces of magic flickered from their lips as she finally parted from him, leaving a bridge of spit between her tongue and Jun's. She wiped her face clean after that, stood up, and smiled deviously at her speechless sisters, lifting her bouncy crown and showcasing such fine human form.

"I told you I would find the key." Suigintou declared.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

I think we all know who the key is, but knowing what the puzzle is would be a different matter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that.

As per the next few chapters, I'm not a trendy person, so thinking about normal everyday clothes for human Rozen maidens will be a little tricky for me. I could use some help…

But no need to worry about Souseiseki's. I have a delicious set of clothes prepared just for her (*drools)

As always, reviews or any comment of some sort will be gladly appreciated. Thanks!


	10. New Blossom

Chapter 10: New Blossom

* * *

><p>It was the second time he passed out in a single day, and Jun decided he had had enough. That is until he woke up with the wonderful view of a smiling Souseiseki, looking in front and apparently amused about something.<p>

He gained full consciousness after staring at her for minutes, and after realizing he wasn't dreaming. He tried to get up, but the moment his head became level his surroundings began to twirl. That forced him back on the bed, and his attendant to turn to him.

At first Souseiseki had that very worried face, but it softened into a tiny smile when Jun gave her a grin.

"Hi!" she whispered.

That was a very sweet greeting, Jun thought.

"Hello there… how long was I out?"

"Two hours… say, Jun, what was the last thing you remember?" the girl asked.

"I remember… you guys turning human, and… Suigintou."

"Ah, good, you're awake." The voice broke his answer. Jun's eyes scanned the room to find the owner of that devious tone.

A girl stood there by the edge of the bed, wearing an oversized shirt. Jun was still debating with himself if she had anything on besides that. Her figure was so fine and curvy even through the rugged outfit. Her long white hair flowed down to her waist, lose and wavy and shining. She had a very pretty face, sharp penetrating eyes and thin lips railing up to a smile, reminding Jun of the event before he passed out.

The memory of her lips got him excited, forcing blood to circulate faster across his body.

"What did you do to me?" Jun asked in an accusing tone, ignoring his hearbeat.

"I believe I should be the one asking that. In fact, all of us here in this room should be asking you that." She said, walking towards the bed. She sat beside Jun and crossed her legs, purposely moving the hem of the shirt to expose a greater part of her thighs as she did so.

Jun looked around and tried to process what she meant by that statement. A sudden, soft tackle from a little blonde girl gave him an answer.

"Juun!" Hina squealed after bouncing on Jun, "Are you well, Jun? Hina was worried."

"I'm fine." Jun said, stroking the girl's head, which felt of finer hair compared to what she used to have when she was a doll, "How about you? You seem livelier than usual."

Suigintou's earlier remark got him worried, so he asked that question. He feared he might have done something without him knowing it.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Hina cheerfully answered, jumping off from the bed, "Look at Hina! Isn't she pretty?"

Hina twirled around, making the blue dress flutter as she did so. It was still hard to believe for Jun that just a few hours ago this girl was half the size, had skin and flesh made of glue, sawdust and melted paper, and practically ran in magic juice.

"Yes, Hina is very pretty." Jun commented softly.

Before she could celebrate that compliment, Hina was suddenly pushed on a pile of pillows placed beside the bed.

"Step aside, shrimp." Entered Suiseiseki as the smaller girl went flying, "I'm sure Jun prefers something more mature."

The first thing that Jun looked at was her eyes. They were still two different colors. She stood in a rather ridiculous pose that irritated Jun, partly because she was indeed beautiful, but her definition of 'mature' if it be that pre-teen appearance she had even in a blouse similar to what Hina was wearing, left a lot to appreciate.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me I'm pretty?" Suiseiseki asked, getting impatient.

"Yeah, you're pretty… pretty annoying."

"Hmp!"Suiseiseki flared in rage, giving Jun that familiar puffed-up cheek, "How dare you?!"

She began throwing all the pillows at the boy, one after another. They didn't hurt, but they certainly annoyed the hell out of Jun who was blocking each ballistic cushion with a weary arm.

"Hey, stop that!"

What began as a vengeful act ended up becoming an entertainment, with Hinaichigo joining Suiseiseki in the attack. The two girls laughed as they continued to shower on Jun, while Suigintou simply walked towards the mirror and started examining her newly found body.

At a certain point, one of the flying pillows managed to crash on Jun's face. It would have been enough reason to explode on the two, but because it made Souseiseki giggle, Jun let it slide. The delicate sound never fails to appease Jun's indiscriminating temper.

While his assailants managed to divert their attention on each other, utilizing pillows as hand-weapons this time, Jun took his time staring closely at Souseiseki. The girl was sitting on the bed with him, knees up on her chest, looking timid and reserved. She has grown a bit after turning human, but the stunning features were still there, along with the bi-colored eyes. One could still mistake her for a doll, if not for that shirt. Like Suigintou, who was still busy admiring herself, she was wearing one twice her size, giving the base of her neck to exposure.

The left sleeve was slightly pulled down, revealing one of her shoulders. It was an unkempt appearance carried innocently and beautifully, even though she was simply sitting there. Jun let his eyes travel down and saw that she was wearing what seemed like a simple pair of shorts. In contrast to her top, they were undersized and too short for her. Still, it completed the alluring display she made. The way she held up her knee made it seem like she was purposely showing the back of her thighs, which got Jun staring for the past minute.

"What is it, Jun?" Souseiseki asked, catching his stare.

"Nothing." Jun answered, looking away.

"You were pale a moment ago, now your face is completely red. Are you feeling ok?"

Jun considered that sudden change, and realized that Souseiseki being human didn't diminish his attraction towards her. It scared him in fact, thinking that being human could actually pose a greater threat to the boundary he has kept between them.

He reached out towards the concerned girl and pulled up the collar a bit to cover her further.

"Your… your shoulders are showing." He said.

Souseiseki didn't say anything but just beamed at him, forcing Jun to look away, lest the blush grow deeper.

"Are these supposed to be this big?" Suigintou asked, "It's a bit unsettling."

That wasn't the first word that came to mind when Jun looked at the albino, who was tracing fingers at her chest. There was a mixture of disdain and admiration in the boy while he watched her, along with the curious discovery of age-gap she had compared to her sisters. Her body and face were quite mature, although her height says she was about Jun's age, maybe a year older.

"How should I know?" Jun asked angrily.

"Well, haven't you touched one before?"

"Of course not!" he said it loudly, and it made his head suddenly constrict with pain.

"Would you like to touch mine, Jun?" Souseiseki offered innocently.

She had a very docile and submissive look on her smiling face. Jun absentmindedly considered such generosity and glanced down at her chest – not much in that shirt, he thought. He then looked at the grinning Suigintou and those awfully huge racks she was carrying, and how she graced such grin with deviousness.

"No, no thanks, Souseiseki."

It would be unfair to compare them, hers and Suigintou, primarily because Souseiseki looked too young to even have noticeable breasts. That aside, Jun's preference doesn't really circulate around female fronts. He then remembered that precious day when Souseiseki, still a doll then, accidentally landed on him. That was quite a memorable buttocks, he thought, forcing up waves of blood rush on his face.

The consequence of such mental review was his headache being amplified.

"Thinking pervy, human?" Suigintou teased, walking towards him while swaying her hips. "I wouldn't exert too much effort on my mind, if I were you."

"Suigintou, please stop it." Souseiseki subtly pleaded, "You're upsetting him, can't you see?"

"Oh, I can assure you, sister, he is everything BUT upset."

Jun's eyes, slightly squinted because of the overbearing pain, gazed up at the teen. The teasing part seemed to have passed, as she now stood there, arms crossed, looking down at him, with a surprisingly serious expression. "You know I still haven't decided if I should be happy about this." She said, "Considering of course, being human has completely diminished me of my powers."

"Well, if it were up to me, not only would I not have involved you, I would also have prevented something like this from happening." Jun answered, softly this time, as it seemed to have lessened the pain in his head. "But I guess, you not having any powers also meant you're no longer a threat."

For a moment, the kid thought he had her. Long have he feared the days when this creature would come back to haunt them again, when the Alice Game and the nightmare it brings to the dolls would renew the loop of death and misery. Now, having been void of everything ancient, they now cut ties with Rozen, their creator, and could potentially live more or less normal lives fit for rational beings.

"Is that so?" the way her voice swerved in the air with such lure was very alarming for Jun. For certain, she wasn't intimidated with what he said. On the contrary, much to Jun's further terror, it seemed to have given her a new set of 'threatening' ideas, one of which she acted out by crawling on the bed toward him, purposely letting lose the collar of the shirt down to expose her cleavage.

Jun looked away and tried to distract himself with how Suiseiseki was making Hina cry again while pounding on the blonde's head with pillows. Souseiseki, completely clueless, observed her sister squirm her way towards Jun.

"You know, Jun, I may have lived a doll's life up until now, but I've been around humans long enough to learn a few things… especially about 'powers' all men are weak against." She whispered, marking a line on Jun's face with a finger on his left cheek.

The only consolation in that was her no longer being a danger to the dolls, er, girls. Compared to how she reacted earlier, Souseiseki seemed to be relaxed with Suigintou now, even up this close. The downside to all that was her intensely critical resourcefulness, with her lone triggers of panic and chaos she is often left to fend for herself, and to make use of what little she had. Now, what she has is more than what any woman would need to claim the world for their own.

While the riot of the usual pair continued, and while Souseiseki kept eyes and thoughts determining if Suigintou's advances were to be taken lightly or not, and while Jun struggled to keep his spinal cord connected to his brain and detach from the mere heat of Suigintou's breathe rendering him to a melted sexualized mess, the door swung open. Enter once again, Shinku, hair tied in that childish pigtails-style, standing proud underneath gym bloomers. At least, on that regard, Jun was still thankful that she wasn't showing herself as another busty, tempting teen like Suigintou.

"You herd of idiotic, noisy simpletons- dinner is ready!" she announced, obviously not pleased with her role as fetcher. Jun saw in her hand still the same magazine she used earlier, and already stitched up the scene of her busying herself with a woman's catalog, his sister having been done with the cooking, asking her to get the rest of the gang.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, calling us like that?" Suiseiseki roared, at least as loud as she could.

"Yeah," followed Hina, "Who do you think you are? Hina is not noisy, you know!"

He didn't even bother processing Hinaichigo's disdainful statement. His head was already struggling with how Shinku looked on those bloomers – obviously another distraction. Sure, she may not be another walking beastly-breast, but her long legs and tight figure, even under the young appearance like Souseiseki's, was another dangerous zone his mind must avoid.

"Perfect, taking this sudden human form made me famished." She declared, then looked at Souseiseki, bearing a sudden meekness, "I trust you won't mind having me for supper? History is not the brightest detail of our relationship, but…"

"A decent meal with all of us would be great, especially with the Alice Game no longer in your shoulders, sister. Come join us! Nori makes the finest salads." Souseiseki said generously.

The two crawled out of the bed and waited for Jun to follow suit. Relieved of having been rid of any further antics from Suigintou, the boy pushed the sheets aside and placed both feet on the floor for posture. But the moment he tried to get up, everything around started spinning again. He wobbled, came close to puking, and almost feel on the bed again, had it not for Souseiki's arm around his shoulder and Suigintou's hand supporting his chest.

"Easy." The whit-haired girl said calmly.

She wasn't the sultry temptress or the hateful doll of vengeance anymore. She was human, and a worried one at that. Never had Jun imagine he would be seeing such an expression on her face that didn't reflect any self-centered motivation. He felt bad for boxing Suigintou, albeit he also felt justified in doing so.

"Shinku," she called out, "did you bring him a…"

"Oh, yeah… here, drink this Jun."

Shinku handed him a bottle of coke. Amidst the difficulty in keeping mental focus on check, he was able to give her and Suigintou a questioning look.

"Just drink it."

Jun placed one hand on the trunk of the bottle and tried to open the cap with another. His body was still worn down by some unknown weakness, rendering his mandible functions almost useless, but he still tried to twist the plastic cover. He cursed under his struggling breath when he couldn't open a simple bottle of coke, and just ended up shaking. Even though the five girls around him were not girls to begin with, for a boy it was such a ball-busting embarrassment.

"Let me." Souseiki took the bottle and gave a quick twist.

Jun's face was burning with humiliation, yet none of the girls, unbeknownst to him, saw him any differently.

"Thanks." He softly said, face down and hot. Souseiseki still had an arm around him and was still supporting him up. She smiled at Jun and then ushered him to drink the fizzling liquid.

The cold fluid with its spirit prickling the inside of his mouth travelled down his throat. As soon as Jun leveled his head from the first, long gulp, the piercing headache began to disperse. His dizziness soon followed it out the window, completely restoring Jun's composure. Although he didn't want Souseiseki to remove her short, comforting arm around him, he had to straighten up and show that he was alright.

"I didn't know soda could do that." Jun said, picking up his glasses from the table beside his bed and wearing them.

"Caffeine and sugar… you'll be needing more of that." Suigintou said.

It was another confusing statement, but it had to wait. Nori called out, and she sounded close to getting her patience spent.

Hina and Suiseiseki chased each other out the room and down the stairs. Shinku, still wearing those bloomers, tossed her hair at Suigintou and began to walk, but she was overtaken by the taller girl who purposely bumped her with her seemingly age-refined figure and brandished her proud breast. Jun saw the fuming blonde chase after her, while he and Souseiseki took their time behind.

It wasn't something new for him, having people run around the house, but Jun felt a sudden, warm and familiar sensation inside. Two years ago this house was devoid of anything save for his sister's busy school activities and his self-degrading enclosure. Now, as he sat on the dinner table, with five faces, three of which he has accepted as family, one which he adored, and another which he used to fear, everything felt like it just got a little less space.

Jun scratched his head as beside him the childish Hinaichigo was so into her pasta she was messing up her entire face with red sauce. The girl with long hair and two colored eyes beside her seemed no different. He reached out towards the brat's head and wiped Suiseiseki's face with a clean napkin. Nori and Shinku were both busy with some topic Jun didn't consider worth knowing, while Suigintou and Souseiseki were in a discussion of their own.

In that moment, Jun realized his space just got a lot smaller, but also more alive than it had ever been before.

Still, with this sudden, unexpected turn of events in this almost normal continuation of his life, he could not shake the feeling of something… something that he should be worried about.

"A binding spell?" Jun heard Souseiseki ask.

"Yes, similar to the one we use to make when we contract with humans." Suigintou said, putting more cheddar on her salad. "Take a look at your fingers, Jun."

Jun raised his hands and took note of something odd on his left. The fingers in his left hand each had a silver ring decorating it. Everyone looked at Jun and at the sparkly new bands. Out of curiosity he tried to remove one of the rings, but it was placed too tight. He couldn't remember feeling them there – in fact, his hand felt no different at all. Anything new should give a new feeling, but the rings felt like they have been there all along, as if Jun was already used to them.

"…is this… the Alice Game again?" Jun asked, suddenly getting frightful.

Suigintou chuckled at him and explained, "Yes, and at the same time, no."

"That's not something you should be making fun of." The boy said with a dark tone. "What the hell is this all about?"

"Well, to put it simply." She began, "The Alice game is over, as you can see. But what is happening now is something very similar to it."

"How so?" Shinku asked. "Does it involve another competition of some sort?"

"Hina doesn't want to fight anyone." The blonde girl said, sharing Jun's unwarranted terror. She clutched at Jun's sleeve by instinct, forcing the boy's attention. Jun grinned at the little girl and wiped her face clean the same way he did with Suiseiseki. He further reassured her by putting a hand on her soft, yellow-ridden head.

"That I am not really sure of. For certain, it doesn't have to do with anything violent, otherwise the spell would've retained our powers." Suigintou answered, finishing her portion and handing out a bowl towards Nori with a shy look, "I'm sorry, Ms. Sakurada, but your cooking is beyond satisfying. May I please have some more?"

"Of course! Eat as much as you want!"

The girl then filled Suigintou's bowl with another helping. Jun scanned the entire table and saw that Nori has prepared quite a feast. Perhaps, he thought, it was time to stop hating overseas parents and start thanking them for all the funding.

"But Suigintou," Souseiseki called, "Jun's fingers has five rings. In the Alice Game, he only had one even though both Shinku and Suiseiseki made a contract with him." Without notice Souseiseki took Jun's hand and held it up, emphasizing the rings. The boy blushed with that contact, but didn't mind it one bit.

"True, I noticed that as well. It's a little tricky to explain, but let's put it this way. The end result of the Alice Game involves only one winner. The game that we are in right now requires us to battle not with each other, but with ourselves."

"Does that mean it's possible for more than one person to win?" Jun asked.

She timidly tapped her lips with her napkin before answering, "I don't really know, to be honest. You guys should eat. The food is getting cold."

They all realized that aside from her and Nori, everyone were all too much in attention to the details, mostly because it was fascinating, but for Jun it was also worth being cautious about. While everyone resumed their meal, Jun, along with the thoughtful gaze of Shinku towards him, dug on another detail.

"So," Shinku began, "the nature of the game is still unknown. Can you at least tell what triggered it?"

"Mm," Suigintou, setting her mind to answer the question for later, decided it might also be an interesting info for everyone, "Good question… to find the answer, I believe we have to get some info from Jun himself."

"Me?"

"Yes. I hate to admit it, but it would seem that you have already surpassed father in terms of magical faculties."

He blinked a couple of times before completely processing what Suigintou said before she took another fork full of her side-dish salad. While slurping on their pasta and making another grand mess of themselves, Suiseiseki and Hina were also looking at Jun. Shinku and Souseiseki were busy with their tea, but were also at steadfast attention as well.

"No, no, no, that has got to be a mistake," Jun declared, waving his hands at them, "I mean, sure I got caught up with all this stuff but there is no way I'd have any power of some sort."

"If you say so, but let me at least educate you on the basics of ancient magic." Suigintou set her fork on the table, already done with her food, "There are two forces at work in this universe: chaos, and order. In a similar way, there are two forces at work in the human person: emotion, and reason. The ancient scholars were able to tap on those two forces: using emotion's chaotic principle for change, and reason's guiding influence to set it in an order they would want. Thus, magic was born."

"Father was the son of a great scholar." Suiseiseki suddenly said, "He used one of those books, yes? That's how he gave life to us."

"Indeed. We exist and persist in the game because of ancient magic." Shinku said.

"Well, that's all good and interesting, but what's that got to do with me?" Jun further asked.

"Like you said, you got caught up with the Alice Game." Suigintou said.

"Yeah, so? The game is set with the use of contracted humans, right? I'm sure I'm not the only one who you guys dragged into it."

"True, but you're the only one who got involved in such a prolonged period, and even managed to change the very fabric of the game. You're virtually dripping with traces of magic. Laplace even said he could smell Rozen on you."

"Ooookay…" Jun tried to think about, though he was very much in contempt with the thought of having Rozen involved in any way, "So exposure to magic makes a person… magical? Is that how it works?"

"In a way, yes. Better yet, you could say that exposure to magic FILLS a person with magic." Suigintou clarified.

Nori was also all ears to the discussion, and she still was so as she stood up and took out two plates of mango cake from the fridge. Suigintou was momentarily distracted with the sight of that sweet, but soon went back to Jun when he spoke again.

"Cool, but that still doesn't explain why you guys suddenly turned human, and why it involves me."

"Magic is a game of threshold, Jun." Shinku said, taking the turn to explain, "The force of reason sets that threshold. Now, in order for magic to take effect, what you need is something to break that threshold."

"Something?" Jun asked.

"Emotion, Jun, emotion… remember? The force of change? The only other force in humans aside from the force of reason. The threshold of magic is broken by emotion." Shinku said. "And needless to say, only a very powerful emotion could make changes such as this."

"Does that mean Jun broke the threshold already?" Suiseiseki asked, following the line of thought.

"Obviously," Shinku answered, "otherwise, we wouldn't be humans now."

The questioning expression on everyone's face again fell unto Jun, who felt like he was already driven to a dangerous corner. He gulped a lump of panic-induced saliva down his throat when he saw Suigintou's thought-filled smile and sneaky eyes. She has taken a discussion into a turn where Jun would come across a dead end.

"Another point worth noting is the kind of emotion that could trigger such change. I'm sure it is not mere superficial flow of blood rush, or shallow doze of happiness." She said, eyeing Jun. "And seeing as it affected us so, it must mean such emotion is brought forth by one of us."

"W-where are you getting at with that?" he asked nervously, though he was already aware of the answer.

"It must be something strong, something distracting, perhaps even something you couldn't control. It fills your mind with images you never made up before, constructs dreams in your nights and fantasies in your days."

He looked at his plate, and saw that his first serving was already finished. He then began to device a plot to excuse himself, and escape a grandiose conclusion to the current flow of premises.

But Suigintou was already over this plot.

"Let me summarize that into one simple question, Jun, to further enlighten this odd, cosmic event…" Suigintou continued, taking a small plate catering a slice of cake from Nori.

"…have you fallen in love with one of my sisters?"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Ok, first of, I'm not even sure if Nori knows how to cook, but i had to make use of her...

Also, God knows if Rozen has anything to do with Magic, but i had to make use of him too..

And thanks to James Birdsong and Savaris for your reviews, i don't I was able to reply to them... As for Yalah, I'm not really sure what you're getting at but I still appreciate your reviews... I'm currently asking a friend's help on translating them, because the only way i was able to pass Spanish class was through Divine Intervention... sorry...

I'd appreciate some suggestions... There'll be a date scene in the next chapter, so look forward to it.


End file.
